


【M00】Prison 監獄AU (典獄長M/獄警007)

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 監獄AU，Skyfall背景，典獄長M/獄警Bond，相識相戀過程
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「典獄長好!!」凜冽的空氣隨著整齊劃一的聲響來襲，獄警們屏息將雙手直貼在大腿兩側，站直身子等待新上任的上司到來。

監獄內一陣寧靜，軍靴鞋跟敲擊地面的聲響由遠處逐漸來到，兩側的獄警動作整齊一併舉起右手向長官敬禮，走道中央踏著步伐的男子讓較為年輕的獄警們倒抽起一口氣，湖綠色的眼眸中閃過的除了新上任官員顯露在外的光輝，更帶有一股特殊陰鬱的氣質，成套的黑色警裝與眼前的人十分相襯，套在警裝外的黑色長大衣將整個人的身形襯托高挑，雙手包覆在純白手套下方，禁慾氣息沾染全身，不容違抗的氣勢隨著他經過而來到，「Gareth Mallory」新任典獄長。

僅泛著一點鵝黃色燈光的辦公室內有個人並沒有與大家一同迎接他們的新上司，獨自一人坐在辦公桌前，雙腿隨興翹在辦公桌上頭，縫有警徽的帽子些微遮掩住他半邊的臉龐，唯一難以掩蓋的是照射在燈光下閃耀光芒的淡金色短髮。

金髮獄警拿下帽子從辦公椅上站了起來，隨手拿起桌上的飛鏢，順手朝門前掛著的標靶射去，劃破空氣的箭頭筆直正中標靶中央的紅心，淺藍色的眼眸中毫無情緒反應，整個監獄內最不守規矩但卻是執行率最為良好的獄警，James Bond。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Tanner，我想和你請教一下這一份出勤紀錄是怎麼一回事。」Mallory攤開手中的文件，James Bond的出勤紀錄上頭充滿著遲到、早退、無故曠職，「我甚至從就任以來連這傢伙的影子都沒見過，但......」Mallory又攤開了另一本冊子，「所有最大要犯幾乎都是由Mr.Bond所制伏，像是這條，犯人1386號，預謀逃獄，聯合其他重罪犯襲警，甚至造成整個監獄動盪不安，第一時間將犯人頭領拿下，逼供揪出其他共犯。」

Tanner站直身子，向長官行了軍禮後開口，「James Bond，這位獄警，雖然功績、績效都十分良好，但習慣不良，讓前任的典獄長也十分頭疼的一號人物，要找到他並不容易。」

Mallory挑起了眉頭，看著手中的資料，「所以，你知道要如何才能見到這傢伙嗎？」

「是的，Sir，以時間來看，今天已經是他曠職第三天，以平常狀況來猜測，下午有機會出現在他的辦公室，若您想見到他可以嘗試看看。」

「謝了，Tanner。」Mallory看著自己的副官輕輕帶上辦公室的門，再度埋首於手邊的文件，「James Bond，真有意思。」湖綠色的雙眼像是老鷹盯上獵物一般看著那張附於文件右上角的照片。

照片上的男子身著黑色警裝，淡金色的頭髮十分顯眼，雙眼則是有如天空一般湛藍的色調，憑良心講那雙眼眸十分的美不勝收，讓Mallory不由得多看了兩眼。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

時間到了陽光和絢的午後，Bond慵懶的躺上了辦公椅伸了個懶腰，此時鮮少被敲響的木門發出了聲音，他警戒睜開了雙眼，慵懶的聲音喊著「請進。」他並沒有起身迎接不速之客的打算，看著推開門後走進來的男人，俊俏的臉龐布滿歲月的痕跡，全身上下散發著懾人的氣勢，穿著警制服，及膝的長靴緊貼著健壯的小腿，腰間上掛著一串銀色的鑰匙，隨著行走的每一步，敲響清脆的金屬聲，雙手包覆在白手套下方但卻能發現指頭之修長，他從沒在這碰過這樣的獄警，忍不住吞嚥下一口唾液濕潤乾澀的喉嚨。

「請問您有什麼事嗎？Sir？」就算感受到身前之人所帶來的氣場，Bond仍帶著貓科動物的慵懶躺在椅子上，嘴角勾著官方式的笑容，毫不懼怕。

「Mr.Bond您已經無故曠職三日，不曉得您有何解釋？」Mallory手中的出勤紀錄重重摔在Bond的辦公桌上，空氣中瞬間瀰漫著火藥味。

「啊哈，我知道了，您就是前幾天剛上任的典獄長是吧，就算您可能聽說，但還是容我自我介紹，我是Bond，James Bond。」

Mallory帽緣下的臉部閃過一陣陰鬱，「Mr.Bond，你猜得沒錯，我是你的新上司，Gareth Mallory，既然我已經就任了，我便有這個資格要求你未來依我的"制度"做事，我不可能放任你無故曠職、遲到，各種不良習慣，多次觸犯必會有處置。」他強勢的口吻讓金髮獄警略為不悅，眼神中充滿攻擊性。

Bond拾起桌面上的飛鏢，筆直向前射去，風壓從Mallory的耳邊劃過，射向門上的靶心，挑釁的舉動讓他的上司蹙起眉頭，邁著大步走上前，他的雙手抓緊Bond的雙肩，重重的施以力道，卻以平靜的口吻說「Mr.Bond我希望不會有下一次。」

臉龐因突然的吃疼而略縮在一塊，湛藍色的眼眸緊緊瞪著眼前的上司，一臉不願受到管束的模樣讓Mallory看得十分不順眼，他放開了施力的雙手，退出了一步距離，「給你一個忠告，千萬不要輕易惹怒一個能夠處置你的人，這裡不是別的地方，而是監獄，獄警有獄警的制度，無故曠職，我只需要上簽幾份報告便能讓你走人。」

他不等Bond開口，踏著響徹廊道的步伐離去，看著Mallory離開時的背影充滿著氣勢，Bond眼神不禁沉了下來，看來新上任的上司並不好惹，但他並不害怕對方的威脅，以他的個性只會更想去挑戰這個老派上司，「很有意思是吧，Sir」。


	2. Chapter 2

火藥味濃厚的初次見面讓Mallory決定加強控管他的下屬，每日抽查出勤表是他除了既定事項以外的工作項目，尤其是查Bond的出勤表，雖然在那之後的出勤紀錄顯示著一切正常，但Mallory卻從來沒在執勤時間見到這個問題獄警，此結果不禁讓他懷疑這份紀錄的真實性。

假想的犯案現場只有一個，而他只需在上班時間靠在側牆等候，啜飲著早晨的黑咖啡，等待獵物自行上門，十幾分鐘後，他看了一眼手中的機械表，已過了上班時間卻仍不見金髮特工的蹤影，他拿起Bond的出勤表單瞄過，發現今日出勤紀錄已有註記，他確實沒有看見Bond，這一切十分詭譎。

「這小子，真不曉得在玩什麼花樣。」Mallory無意間使力抓皺了手中的紙張，額頭上皺起一條條的紋路，無聲的憤怒讓人難以靠近，但有個人卻在此時出現在他的背後，他習慣性的握起腰間上的警棍，猛然一回頭，只見來者笑容燦爛的看著他。

第一個映入眼簾的是那雙湛藍色眼睛，他壓下了剛才的憤怒，深吸上一口氣，「我剛剛並沒有看見你進來，Mr.Bond。」Mallory瞪著Bond。

「我真沒想到我有這樣的榮幸讓長官親自迎接，也許是您正好眨了眼，而我正好腳程快了點，Sir。」Bond右手壓下了帽緣，但Mallory仍可從他的雙眼中讀出笑意，雖不曉得Bond是如何逃過他的盯哨，但這傢伙確確實實出現在這，挫敗感讓他不禁懷疑是否自己多疑。

Mallory總覺得Bond上揚宣布勝利的嘴角讓他十分不順眼，若要識破他的手法必然需要下點功夫。

這是他們第二次交手。

從上任以來，只有Bond敢正面挑釁Mallory，這個金髮獄警絕對不會想到自己所挑釁的並不是一般人，而是思慮縝密，警校第一名畢業，一路爬升至現在位置的男人，而他會向Bond證明自己不是他惹得起的人。

過了值班時間，Mallory仍盯著面前的營幕查看，內容顯示著今天早晨的監視錄影畫面，他以慢動作播放，隨時定格查看異狀，唯一引起他注意的是，Bond確實出現了，但他狡猾的躲入了Mallory的死角，手中已握著出勤記錄表，接著過了不久他交給了另外一個湊巧經過的獄警，不曉得與對方說了些什麼，手中的記錄表轉交給對方便離開這個位置，再一次出現正是他們所碰面的畫面。

Mallory重復播放了幾次那一瞬間的畫面，並且在腦內模擬Bond的動作，他不禁佩服Bond有這樣的能力，但卻將能力用在這種地方。

這幾天沒見到Bond最大的可能性也只有，他總是在碰到面之前轉向。

「很有意思沒錯，Mr.Bond。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Mallory的辦公桌面上堆滿著待處理的文件，右手不間斷的書寫著，整個人就像要埋入文件堆似的。

他抬起頭看了一眼站在一旁等待彙報的獄警，緩緩放下手中的鋼筆，「Tanner，最近幫我注意Silva，若是他有意圖不軌的舉動請第一時間向我回報。」Mallory啜飲一口手中的馬克杯，桌上攤開的平面圖清楚顯示著每一間牢房所囚禁的犯人，而重刑犯則關在最深處的單人牢房，不與其他犯人接觸，避免另結幫派，這在獄中是非常麻煩的事情。

Mallory懷疑Silva那頭猛獸近期無動靜到非常可疑，最令他費解的還是上一次他倆碰面時Silva所說的，「暴風雨前，總是如此的平靜是吧，親愛的典獄長。」那笑容詭譎到讓身旁兩位獄警背脊發涼，Mallory隨即增派警力看守那間牢房，並對Silva近期的對外交流以及訪視多做控管，每一位曾與他接觸過的對象資料一字攤開在平面圖旁。

「喔對了，Tanner，抱歉，我記得你有事彙報，現在可以開始。」Mallory又再一次放下手中的文件，指頭輕捏著眉宇之間，臉龐透漏著滿滿的疲憊。

「是的，Sir，兩件事，首先您前天請我調閱關於Silva的資料目前能收集到的已經都在這裡頭。」他恭敬的將手中厚厚一疊資料夾放上Mallory的辦公桌。

「做得很好，Tanner，另一件事呢？」Mallory站起身活動了下筋骨，成日辦公讓他腰間不禁僵硬痠痛。

「關於，James Bond。」Tanner小心翼翼的說。

「喔？這陣子忙起其他的事情暫時沒見過這傢伙。」

「您先冷靜聽我說，Bond近期出勤狀況正常，但，詳細情況不明，似乎在獄外與人大打出手現在人受傷，被送往醫院。」

「你說什麼？Bond的身手我想你我都見識過，能夠傷到他的人肯定不是一般人，有對方相關資訊嗎？還有Bond被送往哪間醫院？」Mallory睜大的雙眼中盡是驚訝，才正想說這陣子Bond總算走在制度內，沒幾天又出了這種亂子，他忍不住長嘆了一口氣。

Tanner第一次看見Mallory這個樣子「Sir，我已經請人調查這件事，而傷害Bond的人目前下落不明，Bond則被送往警用醫院，情況暫時穩定。」

「好的，我明白了，若沒有其他事情我先處理手中的急件。」Mallory回復平時的沉靜，再次打開文件夾批閱，Tanner輕聲將門帶上便離去。

當辦公室只剩Mallory時，他不耐的以鋼筆筆尖輕敲著手中文件旁的廢紙，「這股煩躁感究竟是什麼。」他喃喃自語，「看來今晚又要加班了。」


	3. Chapter 3

將近午夜時分，夜幕壟罩在一片寂靜濕冷的氛圍中，Mallory提著手中探病用的水果籃推開了病房門，Bond並沒有在休息，只是以那雙冰藍色的雙眼看著門旁的訪客，「您怎麼會在這？」聲音中充滿訝異。

「上司探望受傷的下屬，幾天不見我沒想到我們竟然會在病房見面，真讓我吃驚呢，Mr.Bond。」Mallory泛起的笑容讓人印象深刻，過了上班時間他身上並不帶著官架子，卻仍強調著上下關係。

「我也沒有想過能在這裡見到您，Sir，我比您更感到吃驚。」Bond回應了一個燦爛無比的笑容，嘴邊勾出的線條十分圓滑，這也許是Mallory第一次見到金髮獄警這般笑顏，一瞬間他不曉得為何胸口一陣悶痛，就像被重擊一般，但他並不以為意，那感覺只持續了幾秒鐘。

「我想您來這，並不是只為了探病是吧，有什麼事情直說。」Bond收起了笑容，靜靜等待Mallory開口。

Mallory隨手放下水果籃，逕自走向床邊的板凳，撩了長大衣的下襬很自然地坐下，「我就明講，當時攻擊你的人，你有看到他的長相或特徵嗎？或者你能列舉出可能結仇的對象嗎？」

Bond輕笑了出來，「抱歉，我不是在笑您，只是我可能結仇的對象多到我不曉得該如何歸納，您手頭應該有每個獄警的相關資料，若看過我的應該曉得，有多少重刑犯、逃獄犯，在我手中被逮，而長相及特徵，當時是深夜，對方頭戴面罩，身形差不多比我壯上幾磅，身高與我相差不多，無法判定是誰，我不曉得這些資料對您是否有幫助，但能提供的也只有這些。」

「你的身手，能夠將你打傷並且成功逃過的對象，能想得出來嗎?」

Bond雙手交疊於下巴沉思，接著緩緩開口，「不，目前為止這樣的人少之又少，且對方也不是正面與我交鋒，而是奇襲，我只在暈倒前瞄到他一眼。」

「看來對方並不打算將你處理掉，而是一種警告？向獄警挑戰呀......」Mallory扶著自己的額頭，面色凝重。

「我不曉得該不該說，但也許是Silva的同夥，但我不確定。」Bond突然的話語讓Mallory瞬間清醒過來，榛綠色雙眼看向Bond，嘴中喃喃自語，「如果是他的話......你可能不會只躺在醫院病床上了。」

「您說的對，若是他的話，可能會想和我正面比試，而不是派人解決我，我相信您知道我們之間的過節，當年的那個案件，Sir。」提及Silva時的Bond眼神中都是仇恨，他的雙手緊抓著被單，Mallory注意到他的狀況並不是特別好，也許現在不適合談論Silva的事情。

「這樣似乎就說得通，不管怎樣，現在仍在推斷階段，沒有證據我也無法斷定是哪一方人馬向我們亦或者是你個人拋出了挑戰書。」

兩人互相推敲出各種可能性，但卻依然沒有關鍵性的證據，當Mallory看見Bond打了個哈欠才發現錶上的指針已過了凌晨1點。

「時間也晚了，我不該在這時打擾你的休息時間，我還是先行離開，謝謝你的資訊提供，好好休息。」提起腳邊的公事包便準備離去。

「是的，Sir。」冰藍色的雙眼黯淡下來，他不曉得為什麼Mallory的離開讓他有些失落，但他並沒有開口要求對方留下，只是眼睜睜安靜地看著自己的長官邁步離開。

病房再次陷入死寂，和夜晚監獄氛圍不同，病房內的寂靜讓他感覺像是空氣被抽離一般，他感受到自己的雙唇乾澀，但在五分鐘內，房門再次的動靜使他反射性地回頭。

「抱歉，Mr.Bond，我擅自幫你倒了杯溫水，剛剛看你的嘴唇已經乾裂，似乎很久沒補充水份。」Mallory回來了，他遞出手中的紙杯，水溫剛好能夠入口，他看著Bond靜靜喝下，面露溫暖的笑容，「等你回到岡位上，Mr.Bond。」。

原來還有人會等他?Bond實在不懂Mallory在想些什麼，突然的拜訪，自顧自的遞水給他？然後擅自的又踏著步伐離去，喝下溫水後，身體暖了起來，眼皮也跟著沉重，「您究竟是什麼樣的人呢，Sir？」他默默在心中發問，接著放鬆身子，陷入睡眠。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

次日

「他大概還要一週後才能復職。」Tanner在一旁小聲地說。

「嗯？你說Bond，昨晚我去見過他了，看起來恢復狀況不錯。」Mallory並未停下手邊的工作，繼續書寫著簽呈。

「您去看過他了，願主保佑你們沒在病房內大打一架，Sir。」Tanner吃驚地睜大雙眼。

Mallory看了一眼反應過大的副手，輕嘆一口氣「昨晚氣氛應該算還好，並沒有一下劍拔弩張，向他詢問了一些與案情相關的事後，我便先離開讓他多休息。」

看長官一臉平靜的樣子，應該沒有發生什麼事，將手中資料放到已堆滿文件的辦公桌上，「這是有關於Silva的相關資料，已經比對過與您手邊的資料並無重疊，以上。」

「麻煩你了，Tanner。」Mallory看著下屬走出門後，靠著椅背躺了下來，拿起放在旁邊的警帽蓋住自己那張俊俏的臉龐，透漏著滿滿的疲憊，「Silva的動靜和襲擊Bond的兩起事件目前還找不出關聯性，但發生的時間點似乎有點過於巧合？」他瞇起了雙眼陷入沉思。

腦中突然閃過的竟是那小子的嘴臉，初次見面那桀傲不遜的模樣，又或者那時時囂張上揚的嘴角，見面就想挑釁上級，挑戰他的威權，讓人忍不住想將他抓來狠狠揍一頓，想到這裡一把無名火又燃了起來，James Bond，真的是個小混帳。

「但昨晚那笑顏為何徘徊不去呢。」


	4. Chapter 4

「腦部遭人重擊，暈厥，可能有輕微腦震盪。」全身純白長袍的醫生站在病床邊為Bond診察，後腦杓上的紅腫有逐漸消退的跡象，雖然對外都表示恢復狀況良好，但院方認為需要多加注意，一周的時間，幾乎天天都安排了檢查，縝密且不敢馬虎。

這一周就像地獄一般，腦部做了斷層掃描，每天四周都是些純白的惡夢在他身旁走動，他突然懷念起與純黑警裝的同僚們相處的日子，每天恨不得溜出病房。

住院第三天，他總算逮到機會趁著四下無人打算不管去哪就是不待在病房內，當手掌接觸到門把的瞬間他發現有外力將門向內推，他退了一步至門後方，"黑色＂。映入眼簾的不再是＂純白＂。

當視線往上移動，他沒想過短短幾日內，這個人又再度出現在自己的病房內，「Sir？」他愣住了幾秒。

「他們請我帶了這個過來。」Mallory手中拎著一瓶波本，而他們正是指獄中的夥伴們。

Bond眼睛為之一亮，正想伸手去接過Mallory手中的探病禮，但對方手一抽，讓Bond的撲了個空，「在你出院前我想這並不適合交給你。」

Bond瞬間覺得腦壓升高，這傢伙特地過來只為了拿瓶酒給他看？而且是真的只能夠看的見摸不著，「敢問，典獄長親臨下官的病房有何貴事，若沒事請您離開。」他的語氣瞬間冷淡許多。

Mallory蹙著眉頭，看起來有些無奈，但自己似乎是被對方給討厭了，他在內心冷笑著。

「這個，我想應該較適合現在的你，院中的餐點口味並不好，我試著做了能夠補充體力的便當，雖然不曉得合不合你的口味，但可以試試看。波本，我先代為保管。」他將仍溫熱的便當放到Bond的手中，「別趁著醫務人員在忙的時候溜出去。」他語重心長的說完便留下Bond離去。

「這個傢伙到底是怎麼回事？」他坐回病床邊，納悶地看著手中的便當，剛剛到底發生了什麼他仍一頭霧水，似乎是被警告了，但對方做得並不明顯，「算了，不管了。」他一口接著一口吃著Mallory帶來的食物，意外的好吃，沒幾分鐘就被他吃得精光。

「Bond先生，您已經用過餐了？」一名白衣護士看著Bond身旁的空盒子問。

「是的，女士，今晚的餐食不用算上我的那一份，麻煩您了。」他以一個官方式的笑容對眼前身材姣好的護士眨了眼，對方笑得合不攏嘴，看來自己的魅力猶存讓Bond在心中默默開心了一會。

靜靜的躺回病床上，Bond雙手交疊扶著自己的後腦杓，思考著關於Mallory的事，每一次看見對方他總是忍不住想要激怒他，但對方似乎仍保持著紳士風度，讓他一而再再而三的想挑戰底線，與對方交手似乎特別有意思。

Mallory是吧，他忍不住想著對方的俊顏勾起嘴角。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

幾日後。

「James Bond，歸隊，Sir。」一身服貼的警裝襯托他姣好的身材，難得站得直挺向長官敬禮，冰藍色的眼眸明亮有精神，看來靜養一週後身體狀況恢復良好。

「歡迎歸隊，今晚同僚們說要去外頭聚餐順便慶祝你歸來，若沒事的話你可以先去執行勤務了。」Mallory的語氣充滿冰冷，似乎為了在病房內被Bond給請出的事情默默記了一筆，回到了最初的那個態度。

Bond心裡涼了半截，卻仍忍不住開口問「您會一起聚餐嗎？」

「不了，有長官在你們年輕人也不好放鬆。」他只顧著手邊的工作連頭都沒抬起，就像自己不到場是再自然也不過的事情。

當Bond正準備回頭離開時，Mallory叫住了他，內心突然一個震動，有所期待的看向長官，而對方只是遞出了手中的波本。

「謝謝，Sir。」不曉得為何看見波本卻是一陣失望。

平時Bond理應當會暗自竊喜嚴厲的長官不出席餐會，但此刻他卻是心中一陣空虛感襲來，黯淡的表情不願讓Mallory看見，他快速的離開辦公室，轉入下一個轉角，將全身重量倚靠在牆上「這感覺究竟是什麼，實在是莫名其妙。」他小聲的對著自己冷笑，等到調整好心情後離開時，已恢復平時的模樣，和執行勤務中與他搭話的獄警有說有笑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Bond這邊。」一名黑髮青年獄警將他帶進包廂，一群下班後玩瘋的獄警一個個衝上前揉著Bond金色短髮把他抬到座位正中央的位置。

「今天不僅是難得的聚餐，也要慶祝Bond回歸。」這群獄警多數曾和Bond共同經歷過獄變事件，也有幾個性命甚至是Bond救回來的，同僚之間的革命情感讓他們像是兄弟一般，不斷的敬酒，一杯又一杯的酒液吞下肚，酒量比一般人更好的Bond也感到一陣天旋地轉。

雙頰泛著紅潤，他試圖扶住旁邊的吧檯卻還是不小心滑了一跤，跌坐在地的Bond放棄爬起，他從同僚手中接過一瓶伏特加，豪邁的直接喝了起來。

「Bond，你似乎喝太多了一點，等會我們送你回去。」Tanner想從Bond手中拿回酒瓶，但卻被對方一把推開。

「不、誰都別來煩我，就算你是Mallory也一樣！」Bond揮舞著拿酒瓶的手，差一點就要打到旁邊的Tanner，但後者躲開了，一瞬間原本在發酒瘋的傢伙應聲倒地讓所有人都驚呆了。

「慘了，有人知道他住哪嗎？」

「不，我不清楚。」

「他似乎從沒透漏過這件事情。」

「那現在要怎麼辦？總不能將他丟在路邊吧？」

「他剛剛提的Mallory是典獄長？」

「好像是，典獄長姓Mallory沒錯。」

「所以要找典獄長接收這傢伙嗎？」

「好像挺有意思的！！就這樣吧，Tanner，你應該有典獄長的聯絡方式吧？」

Tanner看著獄警們七嘴八舌討論要如何處理已經醉倒在地的Bond，緩緩地開口，「我先問看看典獄長，你們誰去拿條毛巾幫Bond把臉擦拭一下，看等等會不會清醒過來。」獄警們動作迅速有條理的將Bond抬到沙發區平躺，有人去向服務員要了濕毛巾，原先每個都有些醉意，如今卻清醒恢復以往幹練，唯一一個倒下的卻是酒量最好的Bond。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Tanner走出店外，撥打著Mallory的手機號碼，等待接通的過程實在漫長。

「Tanner，怎麼了？你們應該在用餐。」Mallory的英國嗓音從電話那頭傳來。

「不好意思，Sir，出了點意外。」

「怎麼了？你繼續說。」

「嗯......是Bond。」

Mallory有些意外的提高音量，「那小子又出了什麼事？和人打架？還是又被人攻擊？」

「不、都不是，他醉倒了，沒有人知道他家住哪，現在又不曉得該如何處理他，他在醉倒前提起了您，大家便決定問看看您的意見，不曉得您有什麼想法嗎？」Tanner戰戰兢兢的把事實陳述，接著陷入了一陣沉默。

Mallory無奈長嘆一口氣，接著說「你們在哪，我現在人還在辦公室，收拾一下就過去接他，Bond暫時先安置在我家，明天我會負責把他完好帶去值班。」

Tanner把地址以簡訊發送到Mallory的手機內，便告知包廂內的同僚們Mallory的決定，果不其然這群人又開始起鬨。

「典獄長要親自來接這小子？」

「他們倆個不是死對頭嗎，何時感情這麼好？」

「這傢伙交給典獄長應該是沒問題，他再囂張肯定會被痛扁一頓。」

「那就交給典獄長處理囉。」

Tanner看著這群獄警一個個發完酒瘋便叫了車離開，他自己則自告奮勇代為照顧Bond等待Mallory趕過來，眼看過了半個鐘頭金髮獄警仍睡倒在沙發上，鼾聲如雷，Tanner瞇了瞇眼睛，覺得眼皮也跟著沉重起來。

「Tanner？」Mallory終於趕到了，他額頭上有些汗珠，看來有些倦容，算了算Mallory自從上任以來幾乎沒有任何一天是準時離開工作，每天似乎都有處理不完的事情，現在又因為Bond勞煩他，實在是有些過意不去，本來他提議是否將Bond帶回自己家，但Mallory說了「沒關係，Bond就交給他處理。」

Tanner自然相信Bond交給Mallory肯定不會出什麼大問題，和長官道別後分頭而行。

Mallory將背在肩上的金髮男子安置在副駕駛座，妥善的把安全帶繫好，看對方絲毫沒有任何一點防備真讓他覺得又好氣又好笑，趁機捏了捏那張臉，「真是個愛亂搞的混帳啊，James Bond。」


	5. Chapter 5

Mallory靜靜地駕車離開，車內撥放著能讓人放鬆心情的古典音樂，他在腦中思考今晚要如何處理隔壁的金髮獄警，只希望他不要又出亂子才好。

也許直接把他丟在客房等他隔天清醒過來是最好的辦法吧，他在心中想著，但這時副駕駛座的人卻有些動靜。

他趁停紅燈的時間看了一眼Bond，月光下的藍色眼珠仍帶有些迷茫，似乎還未清醒，當車子開始行徑的途中Bond卻像是被雷打到一般反應極大的想要跳車，還好Mallory習慣在行駛時將車內上鎖，免得一樁慘事發生，但也因如此，Mallory暫且將車停至道路邊緣。

Bond緩緩看向Mallory，「Sir？」他偏著頭雙眼直視著上司，眼神比起方才似乎更為清澈些，Mallory推測他剛剛的舉動可能誤會自己被人綁架才會直覺性的跳車。

評估Bond應該不會再次跳車，Mallory冷冷的說，「飲酒過量不是個聰明的舉動，Mr.Bond。」接著繼續向前行駛。

「這時就別再說教了，Sir......我怎麼會在這？不、我該問您怎麼會在這？」他扶著劇烈疼痛的太陽穴小聲帶點粗啞的問。

「Tanner說你和他們聚餐時喝醉倒地不起，所以請我去幫忙處理，我剛從辦公室處理完事情趕過去。」Mallory方向盤打了半圈轉入一間大樓內的停車場。

「這麼晚您還在加班？那天您來病房時似乎也是離開辦公室後直接過來。」Bond一臉驚訝的看向身旁那不苟言笑的長官。

「剛上任手頭上要處理的事情稍多了一點，再加上最近獄中狀況不穩定得多費些心思。」他不保留的告訴Bond現況。

一個順暢的倒車動作，倒入一格空位，「下車。」Mallory不疾不徐下車後走向Bond那一側命令。

「真是會使喚人啊，Sir。」雖然嘴上說著，但卻老實的解開安全帶正打算站起，不料酒精作祟重心不穩整個人就快跌到地上，說時遲那時快，Mallory的動作簡潔的將他拉起，才讓Bond免去一頓摔。

「小心一點。」雖語帶冷漠但卻將一邊的肩膀讓給Bond倚靠，一步一步緩慢且配合金髮獄警的動作移動至電梯內。

電梯內的光線照射在Bond的臉上，不曉得是酒精影響還是不習慣被人照顧，他臉泛著紅潤，不自在的扭動身軀把頭撇到一邊刻意不看Mallory。

Mallory回到家中的第一件事便是脫下長大衣，習慣性的掛在門邊的衣帽架上，將皮鞋脫下整齊擺至鞋櫃內，所有的動作都十分公式化有條理，而Bond則是彆扭的站在玄關看著長官動作迅速忙進忙出，不知該如何是好。

「別愣在那發呆，先去那邊坐一下，我去幫你倒杯水。」Mallory指向沙發位置，Bond則緩慢的移動過去，每走一步，頭部的疼痛感讓他覺得就像要裂開一般，他小心翼翼的避免晃動到自己的腦袋坐了下來，順手解開黑色警裝上頭的兩個扣子，隱約露出白皙的胸口。

「喝吧，還有解酒錠若有需要再吃。」他的長官不曉得何時換下了平時的制服，一身休閒的裝扮讓Bond不禁多看了兩眼，嚴肅的典獄長現在只穿著黑色T恤配上短褲，就和一般人沒什麼不同，他似乎在這時放鬆了不少。

Bond拿起水杯直接將解酒錠丟入口中，大口吞嚥，順著喉嚨而下，「抱歉，這時間還麻煩您。」平日氣焰高漲，從不低頭的Bond這時也不好意思的收斂許多。

「沒事剛好我這還有客房，但喝醉酒容易將自己暴露在危險之中，Mr.Bond，你應該了解這句話的意思。」Mallory語重心長的說完，躺入了單人沙發座中，自在的交疊雙腿，「當然，我並不是那種會趁人之危的男人這點你大可以放心。」

「我相信您的正直之心，Sir。」Bond嘴角滑過一個弧度，因宿醉有些勉強的笑著。

「要先沖澡還是再休息一會？時間不早，早點休息。」

Bond的雙手雙腳仍因酒精而顫抖無力，他讓Mallory先去洗，自己則縮在沙發裡閉目養神，「看來他似乎對我一點興趣也沒有。」他不明白自己究竟在期待些什麼，但他心中可以確信，Mallory雖然表面冷漠，卻是個有肩膀的男人。

當浴室的水聲在耳內嗡嗡作響，他腦內卻出現了那身材姣好，有著精實肌肉線條的長官，腦海中的畫面浮現著充滿水蒸氣的浴室，隱隱約約能窺見赤裸著的Mallory，水流順著頭髮向下流動，沾濕的背肌，順流而下的是那鮮少曬過太陽的臀部，接著畫面往前移動，停留在雙腿之間......

「Fuck…...我到底在想什麼、James Bond你是被酒精給沖昏頭了嗎？」他急著把腦內的畫面趕出，而這時他的長官卻只穿著一件浴袍，濕淋淋地出現在面前，該死的性感。

「這套換洗衣物是新的，洗完澡換上吧。」他接過Mallory手中的衣物，步履蹣跚的走向浴室，雙腿之間的反應可不能讓對方發現，他心想。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Bond站在蓮蓬頭下方，享受著溫水沖洗全身的舒爽感，洗去在外一整天的髒污以及黏膩，醉意也漸漸散去，腦中逐漸清晰，他實在不敢相信自己正在使用長官的衛浴設備，幾周前他還是個處處和對方作對的傢伙，真不曉得發生了什麼狀況會變成現在這樣。

將全身擦乾後套上了Mallory準備的衣服，十分合身的居家服，他邊用毛巾搓揉那金色短刺的頭髮邊走了出來，順著有動靜的位置走進了書房，「您還沒打算休息？用腦過度可能是造成髮線升高的主因，Sir。」Bond一臉悠哉的說。

Mallory抬起了頭，戴著銀框眼鏡，榛綠色的眼眸惡狠狠的瞪著他，不發一語。

「我想我快被您的眼神刺穿了，Sir。」不改平日的作風，忍不住又開始挑戰長官的忍耐限度。

「若有時間在那胡鬧不如早點上床休息，Mr.Bond。」他以手指指著對面房間，「客房已經稍微整理過，今晚你就睡那。」

「實在是冷淡過了頭。」他忍不住小聲抱怨。

當Bond進入客房關上門後，Mallory讓自己靠著椅背躺了下來，手指揉捻著眉宇之間，太陽穴上的青筋明顯浮現，他輕嘆了一口氣，「如此欠管教的傢伙啊......」


	6. Chapter 6

隔日一早，依然是個陰雨綿綿的倫敦早晨，Bond伸了個懶腰，看了一眼手中名貴的腕錶，「睡過頭了!!!!」原先還睡眼惺忪的雙眼瞬間睜大，他心想，死定了，重點還是現在他正待在Mallory的住處，隨意在房內附設的浴室將自己打理一番，小心翼翼的開啟了房門查看狀況，一股香氣撲鼻而來。

「Mr.Bond，我想你還有10分鐘換上制服以及吃頓早餐。」Mallory將昨晚Bond換下的警裝向他拋了過去。

剛烘過的衣服香氣灌入了鼻腔內，有些甜橙的氣味混入其中，舒服的像是沐浴在陽光之下，他快速的回到房內將衣服套上，燙過的制服線條襯托出他的身形更為筆挺。

「還剩下4分鐘，早餐吃三明治可以？我幫你用紙包好了，在路上你可以慢慢吃。」遞出手中的食物，Mallory習慣性的套上羊毛長大衣，拾起牆上掛著的車鑰匙，一切就如公式般準確到位，讓Bond毫無喘息機會已跟在長官後頭進了電梯。

他腦內不禁思考著，Mallory究竟幾點起床打理這一切，握著手中仍溫熱的三明治，似乎是長官親手做的，一個單身男性不僅公事可靠，私底下對於生活品質的講究也讓Bond開了眼界，原來，Mallory的私生活也如此完美，就像本人一般嚴謹。

「若你繼續呆愣在那不上車，我想我們將會遲到，Mr.Bond。」Mallory輕拍了Bond挺翹的臀部，讓他從思緒中回到了現實，迅速的坐上副駕駛座。

「我想我可以因為剛剛那一下告您職場性騷擾，Sir。」當車子引擎作響時，他邊大口啃著手中的三明治邊笑著說。

Mallory明顯的嘆了一口氣，「若你不喜歡我下次不會這麼做，但看你魂不守舍實在讓人忍不住。」

Bond因Mallory的正直再次笑了出聲，「我只是開個玩笑，別當真，Sir，您可以、這樣說有點奇怪、總之我並不在意您的肢體接觸。」他不禁為了自己不假思索說出的話而尷尬的望向窗外那側，天啊，他剛剛到底說了些什麼，默許了他的長官觸碰他？

「......」Mallory的沉默讓他更加尷尬，殊不知對方沉靜的外表下內心卻是一陣復雜感，第二次見到Bond那放鬆的笑顏內心再次悸動，他以冷漠的外表隱藏自己不禁動心的事實。

總算回到了冰冷的監獄大門，Mallory先將Bond在辦公區放下，便先去停車。

「喔？看看是誰來了？」所有人看見昨晚醉倒在地的Bond今天準時出現在獄所充滿一陣喧鬧。

「昨晚在典獄長家睡得好嗎？」

「我先賭你被典獄長潑了一身冷水才清醒過來。」

「別亂講，我賭Bond酒後與典獄長打了一架，結果被痛毆一頓清醒過來。」

「嘿！但你們看，這小子一點宿醉的跡象也沒有，似乎昨晚睡得挺不錯，不會是一路睡到今天早上吧？」

一大早這群獄警就你一言我一語轟炸著昨晚的事主，惹得Bond惡狠狠的瞪視著這群存心抱著看熱鬧心情的同僚，雖然也是多虧了這群人他昨晚才免去了露宿街頭的危機，真不曉得該感激他們，還是該先每個人揍個一拳再說。

此時，剛與之分頭的Mallory已踏著步伐走進，「咳、咳、先生們，請回到崗位上。」他瞄了一眼Bond並沒有多說什麼便直接踏入他獨立的辦公室內。

所有人一看見典獄長出現，紛紛回到手邊的工作，但一個個對著Bond露出關懷般的笑容，這可讓Bond耳後根都熱了起來，實在沒想過死氣沉沉的監獄也能有如此充滿活力的早晨。

＊＊＊＊＊＊  
Bond甩著手中有著各種刻痕的鑰匙串，隨性的晃過一般犯的牢籠，他總是感受到一雙雙目光緊盯著他，但不以為然，這並不是什麼大不了的事，尤其是當這些人有大半部都與你有過節的時候，現在他們只是群歸屬於牢籠的猛獸。

提到猛獸他腦內第一個迴盪的竟然是他的上司，Mallory，這男人總是讓他驚訝，打從一開始他就對權威無所畏懼，新任典獄長上任這種事情他一點也不在乎，躲在辦公室內打盹都比列隊歡迎還有要意義許多，直到對方親自走進了他的領地。

回想起那天他又嘴角露出一個高挑的弧度，既欠揍又狂妄，正足以形容那天的自己，對著你的上司射飛鏢這種挑釁行為，整個監獄大概只有Bond能夠做得出來，這也讓他紮紮實實的得到關注，他原先如此認為。

但Mallory的舉動比起對於一個問題獄警的在意似乎多了點其他的情愫，而他自己似乎也查覺到了自身對於長官的看法確實因為這些舉動而漸漸產生變化。

他能夠承認Mallory的能力，作為上位者他總能得到應有的尊重，跟在他身邊，不時能接收到來自其他同僚們對Mallory仰慕的目光，他並不是個將所有事推給下屬處理，自顧自成天躺在沙發上擺爛度日的上司，他與他們共同奮戰，甚至比所有人都更加認真。

Bond從好幾次夜晚仍挑燈的辦公室，以及住院時Mallory探訪他的時間，亦或者醉酒後被帶回他家，他仍在書房處理公事的情形，他甚至懷疑對方有工作狂，但事實也許是他身為領頭人物更帶有自覺性吧。

身為一個男人，他不忍說Mallory的魅力著實的驚人，就算歲月在他臉龐上留下了許多無情的痕跡，但他能夠想像對方年輕時的俊顏有多迷人，而現在，他擁有的是種如同好酒沉甕底一般，成熟且擁有韻味的氣息。

該死，自己在想什麼，他又再次為了自己腦中對Mallory的評價而打斷了思緒，每一次的挑釁行為他都期待對方能多注意他一點，每一次的衝突，他能看見對方只注視著他的眼神，他不禁承認自己對於上司似乎多了某種情感，但並不明顯，他仍能夠裝作不在意，況且Mallory對他有什麼樣的想法，他甚至無從得知。

該死的，那包覆在警裝制服褲下方的經過鍛鍊過的臀部，甚至引起他好幾次的遐想，這點他絕對不會說出來。

那個臀部，啊哈，就像前頭這個男人的一般，走路時晃動的兩個臀瓣，既結實但又不失軟度，挺翹的讓人忍不住想下手揉捏。

「Mr.Bond，若你不將視線往上抬你在下一秒將撞上我。」Mallory特有的老式英國腔調響起。

「啊!!!!!!」當反應過來時他已經撞上了對方，「抱歉，Sir。」抬起頭來他看見對方只是蹙著眉整理自己身上的制服，拉至平整的線條，一如往常的冷靜。

「你在執勤時間如此認真的在想些什麼？」Mallory冰冷的問道。

Bond忽然之間支支吾吾回答不出這簡單的問題，他總不可能對著自己的上司說，「我剛剛在想著您挺翹的臀部，結果想得過於認真便撞上您。」這種話他死都不敢說出口。

「我不管你在想什麼，但最好將注意力放在你的四周，近期仍不能確定上次襲擊你的兇手是否會再度出現，若你再以如此心不在焉的方式走在外頭，難保下一次還能如此幸運。」對方的叮囑不曉得為何聽在Bond的耳中便是一陣刺耳。

「這並不需要您來擔心，Sir。」他蹲下撿起撞落在地的警帽，拍了拍上頭的灰塵，以一個冷峻的眼神瞪了一眼Mallory。

他腦內突然閃過一個想法，讓他嘴角巧妙的上揚，「若您如此擔心，也許今晚下班後讓我請您喝一杯，順便感謝您昨晚的收留，不曉得您有何看法。」

察覺到Mallory眉頭緊皺在一起的模樣，更是讓Bond覺得樂在其中，名為Mallory的這把火，十分的有意思，過了一會對方才緩緩開口，「時間，地點。」精準且到位的回答，Bingo，他原以為將會被拒絕，但沒想到他的上司如此賞臉。

「就我們兩個，您今晚加班嗎？配合您的時間。」Bond輕挑的笑著。

「若需要加班我並不會答應你的邀請，而我將這當成你私下的邀請，而非公事。」這位英國老派官員思想的男子時時刻刻都是如此正經。

「很好，那就晚間八點，上次您來接我的位置，旁邊巷內有間酒吧，裡頭碰面。」

「沒問題，但在下班前希望你能將心思好好放在公務上，別又想得出神撞到下一個轉角的男人。」榛綠色的眼眸帶給了對方著實的警告。


	7. Chapter 7

Bond隔著酒吧外的透明玻璃看見裡頭卸下警裝的Mallory，穿著三件式西裝坐在吧檯邊，舉起手邊琥珀色的酒液，在嘴邊淺嚐，他忍不住吞嚥口中分泌過多的唾液，怎麼有男人能夠將三件式西裝穿得如此性感，他心想。

將自己的心情整理過後，他冷靜的走向對方，「Sir，您等很久了嗎？」他看了一眼自己的錶，八點半，Bond習慣性遲到讓他蹙起了眉，卻仍帶著成熟紳士特質，不與對方計較，低沉的嗓音回應著他「不，我也才剛到不久。」

Bond當然知道自己晚到，但他的長官卻不與他計較，對於公事，Mallory十分嚴格，而在於私事上，他較有商量餘地，只要不緊緊踩著他的底線，對方就是個典型英國紳士。

「馬丁尼，用搖的不要攪拌。」酒保對Bond點頭示意後開始手邊動作。

他突然不曉得該與對方說些什麼，酒吧內傳來各桌吵雜的人聲，與他們倆之間形成一股龐大的對比，當他還在思考如何打破這陣沉默，Mallory開口了，「我不曉得你知不知道這間酒吧的性質，Mr.Bond。」

他看見對方一臉茫然，冰藍色的雙眸透露出不解，Mallory忍不住輕笑了出來，「看來你並不知道，我剛來的時候愣住了，因為這是一間同志酒吧，在你出現之前已經有三個男人對我表示邀約，但似乎在我開口不久後都紛紛退去。」

Bond毫不避諱的大笑出聲，「Sir，您可真受歡迎啊，抱歉，我並不曉得，讓您受驚嚇了。」他絲毫沒有任何道歉意思，嘴角不停的抽蓄上揚，那表情讓Mallory忍不住想從吧檯下方踹對方的小腿，但他忍住了。

「既然你不曉得，那看來是我多想了。」Mallory的表情明顯黯淡，舉起手中的酒杯再次靠向嘴邊啜飲，不曉得是否是Bond的錯覺，但對方看起來有些落寞。

「您認為我有那方面的傾向？」Bond主動提起。

「不，我並沒有試探你的意思，希望你不會感到不舒服。」

「不會，這沒什麼好隱瞞的，在於性事方面，我兩者皆可，但大多數時候是與女性發生關係。」他並不介意讓Mallory知道他的情史有多少。

「你大可不必和我報告你的私事，Mr.Bond。」

「喊我James就好，Sir，您總是過於拘束。」他終於忍受不住提出。

「......James。」他有些彆扭的喊著。

「是的，Sir….或許我能夠喊您Gareth？」

「私底下我並不介意。」對方給了他默許。

「您的馬丁尼。」酒保將高腳杯放在Bond的手邊，他順手舉起，「敬您。」

接著補上一句，「遲來的祝賀，恭喜您上任。」

「能得到你的祝福，對我意義不凡，James，謝謝。」Mallory也跟著與起酒杯後一飲而盡。

這個夜晚，兩人僅止於微醺，各自坐上了出租車分頭離開。

＊＊＊＊＊＊  
兩人的關係隨著那晚，逐漸產生變化，Bond對Mallory的態度雖然還是一般不願接受管教，但比起一開始收斂了許多，同僚們有時候會戲弄Bond，「看來有人似乎變乖了?」而這時總會得到Bond冰藍色雙眼的瞪視。

Mallory看向辦公桌右上角的文件，輕嘆了口氣，「Silva外頭的勢力依然廣大，距離推估可能發生獄變的日子真是一天又一天的接近，警部的介入也不曉得對這案情是否能帶來幫助，但他仍願撒手試試看。

「真的是說人人到。」他看著來電顯示，手指在螢幕上滑過，「是，我是Mallory，關於這次警力支援，沒錯，還請您多加注意組織內部滲入警方，獄警方面由我來控管，是，再麻煩您。」

電話通話結束後，他靜靜的陷入沉思，鋼筆的筆尖在文件上遊走，獄警名單上圈出了幾個人名，「任務若能順利進行，這幾人看來最適合擔任小隊隊長。」當他看見James Bond的名字，猶豫了一下，原先打算圈起的動作，瞬間轉為一個問號。

辦公室的門在這時被敲響，「請進。」Mallory默默將手中名單收進抽屜深處。

「Sir，您現在有空嗎？」是Tanner。

「怎麼樣，你說。」

「關於Silva，您確定要安排Bond與他面對面？」Tanner用著不確定的表情看著他的上司，額頭上似乎因緊張有些汗珠在上頭形成。

「我會陪在旁邊，我得親自確認Bond面對Silva時能否冷靜，否則計畫內我沒辦法將他安排進那個位置。」Mallory沉重的說。

「今天下午，Bond的勤務我請別人代管，會面時間我會淨空所有人員，只留下你們。」Mallory最忠心的副手，總為他安排好事情。

「謝謝你，Tanner，我明白了。」

「Sir，您今天似乎心情不錯？」Tanner不曉得哪來的勇氣。

果然Mallory皺起了眉頭看向他。

「最近發生了什麼好事？」Tanner對Mallory露出了曖昧的笑容。

「不，什麼也沒發生。」Mallory一臉正經的回答他，卻看到下屬明顯表達失落。

「Tanner，探詢長官的私事似乎不是件禮貌的事。」

「抱歉，Sir，但我看得出來您對他似乎特別在意，而他，對您的態度也與以往對待前任典獄長不同，我只說到這，打擾您了。」Tanner的微笑依然掛在嘴邊，靜靜的關上了門。

「......」辦公室內一陣沉默。


	8. Chapter 8

正午時分，濃厚的陰雲依然密布在天空中。

「Sir，您找我？」Bond直接推開辦公室的門。

「敲門，是基本禮儀，Mr.Bond，沒人教過你？」Mallory抬起頭瞪著眼前一臉無所謂的金髮獄警。

「下次改進，Sir，但您找我的重點應該不是為了訓練我基本禮儀吧，有什麼事嗎？」Bond毫不拘束的坐上了訪客沙發，雙腿交疊，一點下屬的模樣也沒有。

Mallory看著他的動作本想出聲唸他，但他深深吸了一口氣後決定暫時不管，若是每個禮節都要他叮囑，那永遠提不到正事。

「等會隨我去個地方，重刑犯的獨立牢房。」Mallory能發現對方表情明顯變了，嘴上自在的笑容漸漸消失，取而代之散發出一股陰鬱的氣息，但僅維持幾秒，Bond又再次回復平時那副囂張的嘴臉。

「請容我詢問，我們去那的目的性。」Bond刻意壓抑住心中的情緒，一派輕鬆的問道。

「跟著我去，你便會知道。」Mallory隨手從椅背上抽起大衣，在空中甩開後披上了肩，確認過腰間上的那串鑰匙，直接推開了門離去，而Bond則保持著一小段距離跟在對方後頭。

「典獄長好。」

「典獄長。」

「辛苦典獄長了。」

一路上Bond看著獄警們畢恭畢敬對著Mallory行禮，他的長官並不會趾高氣揚的走過，而是對著每一個人都以紳士般的態度點頭回禮，Mallory能在上任後迅速地建立起人望看來並不是以高壓手段，而是以能力以及態度讓下位者信服，看在Bond眼裡似乎又多發現了一點不同於平時他所看見的長官。

越往監獄深處走，守備越是森嚴，身上的配備更是與一般獄警不同，全身重裝備守著，絲毫不敢懈怠。

走入最深處Bond看Mallory與守門的獄警小聲交談，對方便帶著整組小隊退出去，整條走廊只剩下他與典獄長兩人，Bond能夠感受到此處的氣氛十分沉重，讀著空氣等待Mallory先開口解釋。

「門的背後正是重刑犯Silva的牢籠。」Mallory沉靜地說。

Bond聽見Silva的名字瞳孔明顯放大，雙手緊握著拳頭，指甲就像是要插入手心一般，他不敢保證自己下一秒會做出什麼，但很明顯的，光聽見這個名字便足以讓他失去理智。

「我不曉得您帶我來見他有什麼想法，Sir，但我相信你看過資料，他和我之間的關係明顯的擺在上頭，Olivia，Silva在入獄前殺過的眾多人之中的一名，正是當年收養我的女士，形同我的母親，這幾年來我一直無法釋懷，就算是現在我也不能保證我看見那傢伙會做出什麼，您確定要將我這名未爆彈帶入？」Bond突然之間情緒高漲，語句中充滿著火星四濺，Mallory就像已經預知這一切，保持冷靜，只是靜靜看著眼前激動的金髮獄警。

「我相信你，而我尊重你的想法，若你不想見到他也沒關係，你可以轉頭離開。」

「......」Bond內心突然動搖，他不確定自己見到Silva能夠冷靜，但面對Mallory的信賴，又何嘗不能放手嘗試？反正他也沒有什麼能夠再失去的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「唷唷唷～看看是誰來了？我們的金髮小可愛？還有新官上任的典獄長，兩位一起來拜訪不曉得有何事情呢？」Silva一見兩人走進，緩步走到牢房邊緣，雙手雖被手銬銬住但卻示意的攤開雙手表示迎接。

Bond再度見到Silva，因情緒而顫動的右手已覆上腰間的配槍，身旁的Mallory注意到他的狀況並沒想像中的樂觀，隨即將手掌覆上Bond握緊槍的手背，像是安撫對方似的緊緊握住，他能藉此感受到對方在他掌心下不斷顫抖著。

「冷靜點，James，別讓仇恨佔據你的大腦。」Mallory小聲的在他耳邊說。

「唉唷？James Bond這次因為Mammy過世了，現在勾搭上了年長的Daddy？」Silva嘴角勾起的笑容帶著滿滿的嘲諷。

Bond正準備抽出腰間的手槍，但卻硬生生的被Mallory壓制回去，「我來這不是為了讓你報仇，他只是在激怒你，別輕易上當。」

「沉住氣呀，不然Daddy會生氣的。」Silva一臉看好戲的模樣毫不拘束。

「閉上你的嘴，信不信我等一會一槍轟爛它。」Bond雙眼充血面對仇人放下昔日蠻不在乎的模樣。

「喔？你說這樣嗎？」Silva將手指伸入嘴巴裡，將口中支撐著臉型的假牙取了下來，整張嘴就像是被轟過一般，據說是先前為了躲避審問咬破了藏在嘴裡的氰化物，整個口腔被毀掉卻沒自殺成功所造成。

「看來嚇著我們兩位貴客了是吧。」他對著Bond拋了個媚眼，惹來對方極度厭惡的回視，雙手被手銬銬著帶點困難的將假牙裝回口中，露齒微笑之間充滿著惡意。

「Mallory呀~Mallory，你看看你的金髮男孩，真是不乖呢。」

Bond使力揮開Mallory的手，抽出了配槍，筆直地朝著牢獄中的欄杆縫隙對準Silva的心臟。

「住手，James。」Mallory發現狀況不對，硬是壓下對方持槍的手臂。

Bond的狀況完全超出他所預期，他的內心因見到Silva完全成為一個復仇機器，仇恨充斥著他的全身細胞，不該讓他繼續待在這樣的環境下，他瞪了一眼牢籠內的犯人，把Bond帶回辦公室。

Mallory沉默許久，眼前的金髮獄警站在辦公桌前十分不耐煩站著三七步看著長官。

總算，有人先打破了這場僵局。

「原先，若你的狀況許可，我會讓你參與這次的計畫，但以剛剛的情況來看，我認為你的身心狀況並不許可。」Mallory坐在辦公桌對面帶著威嚴說道。

「我剛剛真應該一槍斃了他，免去國家再度有人受到他的傷害。」Bond再次失去冷靜，以冷漠的口氣說出。

「你被從這個案子名單中除名了，我沒辦法讓一個控制不了情緒的人參與，之後關於Silva的案件權限你將會被排除在外。」

他看見Mallory表情認真不像是在開玩笑的和他談這件事，一陣煩躁感從胸口深處升起，無法親自參與案件，更何況是關於Silva的案件，他無法接受這樣的安排。


	9. Chapter 9

Silva就要開始行動了，聯合了外界的龐大資源，正打算引起史上最嚴重的監獄事變，Bond堅持在此時此刻處理掉Silva免去後顧之憂，而Mallory，他願賭一把，藉由這場事變發生將外頭與他接應的所有人員一併逮捕歸案，他與警方已談妥雙方支援的細項，但現在卻卡在他最得力的屬下，James Bond。

他能夠明白當初因為Silva而失去Olivia，那形同他母親的女性，Bond受了多大的刺激，但，仇恨只會讓他失去理智，為大局著想，他認為不該如此輕易放過在外頭逍遙的那群傢伙，他們只會創造出一個又一個像Silva一般的人，永遠不會停止。

「您就是如此獨裁，我看錯你了，Mallory。」Bond正想甩門離開卻被他的長官一手拉住。

「我不清楚哪一方面讓你覺得我獨裁，但這是為了大局著想最好的方法，若你能提出更好的，我們也能夠再討論，但很顯然你現在的狀況不適合參與這一些。」Mallory明顯對Bond的態度感到不悅，Silva的動作已經如此明顯，Bond卻還在這個節骨眼鬧起彆扭，他大可以不顧Bond的想法一意孤行，但他並沒有這麼做，他在意這個人，非常在意，在意他的一舉一動，而他卻一而再再而三的往自己底線踩。

「玩火，是會自焚的，James。」Mallory鬆開了扣住Bond的手，回到了辦公桌坐定後專注於手邊的工作，把Bond晾在一旁就像是空氣一般，這舉動惹得對方勃然大怒，「我不懂你在想什麼，Sir，此時此刻最好的辦法就是直接將Silva送上斷頭臺。」

木門被重重摔上，Bond留下沉默的Mallory離去，而他的長官握緊了手中的鋼筆，力道大得就像要把它折斷似的，「我不希望他成為一個滿心只剩下復仇的人，但他卻逐漸朝那方向而去，可惡。」額頭上布滿深刻的紋路，他可以感受到自己正處在情緒邊緣。

在這之後幾日Bond又再次回到Mallory上任前的狀況，遲到、無故曠職、幾乎沒人知道他跑去哪，正當Mallory準備呈上簽呈讓Bond暫時停職時，Tanner十分急迫的敲響他辦公室的門。

「Sir，James Bond來了，但他似乎喝醉酒正在外頭喧鬧。」Mallory聽完Tanner的報告整個人臉色完全變了，憤怒、焦躁，理智線就像被一刀剪斷似的絲毫不存在，他放下手邊的公文隨著Tanner所指示方向前進。

眼前的景象實在讓他冷靜不了，Bond在執勤時間竟拿著一瓶威士忌，就坐在大門前大口喝著，他看了眼對方，似乎那雙清澈的湛藍眼眸還未因酒精影響而迷茫，他見識過Bond真正喝醉時的模樣，但他很確定現在的他是清醒的。

他一把搶過對方手中的酒瓶，「你到底在做些什麼，James Bond。」他嚴肅的直視著對方，而Bond也不逃避他的眼神，惡狠狠的瞪了回去。

「把我的酒還來，這不關您的事，Sir，您想要怎麼處置我我都欣然接受，但不要來煩我。」Bond一手打算拿回自己的酒瓶，但卻撲了個空，惱羞成怒之下他站起身想乾脆直接離開。  
領子後方突然有股拉力將他猛烈的往反方向拉扯，「Sir，您到底想要做什麼！」他無法從Mallory的力道下掙脫，一路被連拉帶扯的走進長官的辦公室。

一進到辦公室他整個人被摔到訪客用的沙發組上頭，「Mallory！！！」Bond幾乎是用吼著叫喚長官的名字，他不滿的揉著自己被衣物勒紅的脖頸，桀傲不遜的眼神緊瞪著他的上司，但對方似乎也同樣情緒高漲，他聽見了門上鎖的聲音，室內的燈光亮了起來，Mallory手中仍緊握住那瓶威士忌，但眨眼之間，那瓶美酒卻直接被大力摔在實木辦公桌上頭，發出極大的響聲。

還好特製的瓶身使用強化玻璃，不然以剛剛Mallory的力道肯定會摔破這瓶好酒，他看著長官緩慢的走至他面前，強烈的震懾感伴隨他而行，Mallory非常憤怒，與平時不同的憤怒，Bond全身上下的每一吋肌膚都能夠感受到對方帶來的那股威嚴，原先打算繼續咒罵長官的Bond在這時也閉上了嘴，只是以雙眼帶有挑釁的看著對方。

「你到底想怎樣，Mr.Bond，自甘墮落？自暴自棄？」Mallory壓下了心中的憤怒，語氣冷漠的問道。

Bond輕哼了一聲，將自己的制服整理過後，語帶不屑，「Sir，我想這並不關您的事情，我認為您管太多了。」

Mallory能感受到自己兩側的筋正在皮膚下脈動，他仍試著讓自己冷靜下來，「你在我管轄範圍內，且還在執勤時間曠職、喝酒？這並不關我的事？」

「您只是我的長官，您大可以將我革職，我並不介意。」冰藍色的雙眸注視著眼前，嘴角充滿著挑釁意味上揚著，他正在玩火，而他靈機一動補了一句，「您不是我的父親，也不是我的男友，您沒有資格管教我。」

Mallory終於忍無可忍他走了上前，一語不發冷冷的將坐在沙發上的金髮獄警拉了起來，強硬的將唇瓣貼上對方的，Bond一時間無法意識過來發生了什麼，只是傻愣住而被自己的上司強吻著，等他思緒回復Mallory也已經放開了他，Bond以指尖輕碰著自己剛被吻住的雙唇，溫熱的氣息還留在上頭，他感覺到自己的體溫正逐漸攀升。

「您在做什麼？」他被Mallory突然的動作削了銳氣，明顯的亂了動作。

「親吻，是對喜歡的人表達愛意的方式，我想我已經表明自己的立場，而你，有權利保留或者做出回應。」Mallory看著慌亂陣腳的Bond怒氣逐漸消退。

「您在對我告白？剛剛那是您的告白？」Bond完全沒想到會在這樣惡劣的狀況下被自己的上司告白，甚至連吻都被人輕易奪去，他一時好勝心作祟，強勢的將Mallory拉到沙發上，一個重心不穩整個人躺了上去，他雙手壓在對方兩側的沙發上，壓了上去，一吻而上，這一吻綿長且強勢，不輸給剛剛被Mallory奪去的吻，這次他放膽以舌尖頂開對方的嘴，將濕熱的舌頭伸入對方口中，Mallory並沒有反抗，他享受著Bond對他的進攻，適時的回吻對方。

「我想這是我對您的回應，Sir。」Bond忍不住露出笑意，方才戰火一觸即發的氣氛被這場告白給強制終止，他原以為他與Mallory之間像是兩條平行線，永遠不會有相交的那一天，卻沒想到會在這樣的情況下彼此確認了關係。

「那我想你應該做好心理準備接受管教了，My boy。」Mallory從沙發上爬了起來，將身上的羊毛大衣掛上椅背，解開袖口上的釦子，並不講究的拉起黑色襯衫的袖子，露出他健壯的手臂。

Bond不了解Mallory想做些什麼，只是看著長官像是在做些什麼準備似的整理身上衣物，他不自在的覺得自己有些緊張，直到他的名字被長官所呼喚，「James，把褲子脫下。」

他突然震驚，腦內無法順利解讀Mallory所說的話，「這樣的進展是否過於快速，Sir？」當他正以為長官準備與他發生一段性愛關係時，腦內一片空白。

「我想你誤會了什麼，我認為我該履行身為你的上司以及男友的義務，而你該為你所做了一切付出一點代價。」Mallory冷靜的說，在他再次回想起Bond所做過的一切火氣又再度升起。

Mallory坐上了沙發，不等對方反應過來直接抽出對方褲頭的皮帶，拋在一旁，「您究竟？」鬆開皮帶的褲頭在Mallory的動作下輕易的被解開，黑色西裝褲被拉至膝蓋下方，連同裡頭的緊身內褲一同脫下，Bond忍不住雙手遮掩住自己的私處，卻被Mallory揪住直接放倒在他的大腿上。

白皙未曬過太陽的臀部暴露在Mallory的眼底，挺翹又結實，「現在身為你男友的我應該有資格好好管教你這陋習過多的小混帳了是吧。」

「Mallory，等等、就算我說過除了我父親以及男友以外沒有資格管教我，但你該不會是因為這點才向我告白，這樣我無法接受。」Bond內心有些慌，一部分是擔心Mallory的心態，另一部分則是為了自己裸露著臀部面向長官。

「我對你的感情是真實的，這一點你一點也無須懷疑，James。」Mallory包覆在白色手套下的手指輕柔的撫過Bond的臀峰，「首先，我該為你無故曠職、自暴自棄、值班時飲酒等問題懲罰你，先前你所做過的一切我並不會翻舊帳，但未來，只要你還在我的管轄內，我不容許你做出有失禮節的事，你最好記住這一點。」一個巴掌就這樣突然落在Bond的左邊臀瓣。

吃疼的獄警緊縮起臀部，臀肉因拍打而顫動著，「現在回答我，你到底想要怎樣，James。」Mallory邊毫不留情重重拍打著對方的臀部，邊審問他不聽話的下屬兼男友。

「我、只是想要、想要惹你、從第一次見面就有這種感覺，想要引起你的注意，但卻只想得到如何惹怒你、Sir、嗯、痛、停下來、」他因拍打的疼痛以斷斷續續的語句說出。

「那你現在大可不用引起我的注意了，James，我的雙眼會緊盯著你。」語畢又一個巴掌狠狠甩在Bond已泛紅的臀部上，痛得他叫喊了出來。

「無故曠職、遲到。我已經警告過你幾次了，你自己知道。」Mallory手中的動作持續未停下，一掌又一掌火熱的烙在Bond的臀肉，Bond眼眶旁充滿著生理性淚水，羞恥以及疼痛感漫延著全身，每一下拍打都像是被電到一般刺痛。

「還有在我的管轄範圍，酗酒，況且還在執勤時間內，這件事我想我們得另外算。」他停下了手中的動作，拎起了腿上的Bond，「雙手撐在辦公桌上，James。」

絕對的命令口吻讓Bond不容抗拒，他撫著自己已經略帶紅腫的屁股緩慢移動到長官的實木桌前，「我才剛喝一口就被您沒收了，Sir。」他原以為Mallory會為此而放過他，但並沒有。

「重點不是你喝了多少，而是你的行為已經重重踩在我的底線上了，James，以後沒有我的允許，不準你喝得爛醉，我說過，喝醉酒會讓自己暴露在危險之中，而現在正是你該面對的危險。」Mallory卸下自己腰間的皮帶，對半折起對空試甩，響亮的聲音在Bond的後方響起，他能夠想像剛剛那一下若是甩在他臀部上那感覺會是多麼兇狠。

他趴在Mallory辦公桌上，文件被他推向一旁，雙腿微開的翹起臀部，等待接受懲罰。

「初犯，三下。屢犯，我會揍到你記起教訓為止。」他快速的在Bond的臀部上鞭打了第一下，一條清楚的紅痕吻在上頭，疼痛的感覺就像要撕裂皮膚似的。

Bond咬緊牙關忍著不哀嚎出聲，但卻忍耐不住流下生理性淚水，而第二下緊接著來到，避開了第一下留下第二痕。

「最後一下。」抽打在大腿與臀部相連的根部，痛得Bond雙腿不斷顫抖著。

Mallory看著他帶給Bond的痕跡，溫柔的撫摸著，「答應我，別再有下次。」一個吻輕輕的落在對方冒著冷汗的額頭上。

Bond以手背擦掉眼眶邊的淚水，湛藍色的眼眸看著Mallory，「抱歉，Sir。」

「我沒想過能從你嘴裡聽見抱歉兩字，James。」Mallory抱起了他的男人，小心翼翼的讓他趴在沙發上，「我幫你上點藥，我只希望你記取教訓。」他不曉得自己的長官從哪拿出藥膏，動作十分輕柔擦拭在他紅腫的臀部上，塗抹的過程中仍帶著疼痛感，他忍不住咬住自己的手臂，在上頭留下深刻的齒痕。

「還有關於Silva的事情，我答應你我絕對不會讓他有機會消遙法外，保證會讓他接受制裁，但我需要你的信任，James，相信我會把他外頭的黨羽一併逮捕。」Mallory對Bond做出了承諾，「你可以選擇殺與不殺，但我希望你不是因為報仇使自己成為一個殺手，當你殺掉對方的那一刻，剩下的只會是滿心的空虛，那無法填滿你失去所愛的人造成的痛苦。」

Bond靜靜的聽完，「我會遵從您的決定，Sir，若我情緒失控也請您將我攔住。」

「我會的，James，很感謝你願意信任我。」Mallory將自己的外套覆蓋在Bond的身上，讓他趴在沙發上休息。


	10. Chapter 10

一手覆上牆壁上的突起，輕按下開關後房內燈火通明，整個室內擺放的僅有最基本的傢俱，Bond回到住處後自然的將制服釦子解開了最上頭的兩個，袒露的胸口肌肉線條分明。

他隨意的開啟電視，毫不在意內容似乎只為了使空屋中有些聲響，在行走中解開身上的衣物晃進了浴室，他站在蓮蓬頭下，享受水流自上而下緩緩沖洗著他淡金色的髮梢，接著浸濕全身，當水流滑過他帶有紅痕的臀部時，他咬緊著下唇忍受微微傳來的刺痛感，深沉的嗓音低啞的喊道「該死......」。

回想起今天所發生的事情，真是個資訊量過於龐大的日子，他以指尖輕觸著自己的唇瓣，他並沒有少過與人接吻的經驗，但不得不承認Mallory的雙唇親吻起來的觸感十分柔軟，貼上對方富有彈性的唇瓣回吻的那一刻，隱約能夠察覺到對方試圖主動迎擊的企圖心。

沾有沐浴乳的手掌在身上各處搓揉出泡沫，從上半身開始手掌滑過胸肌以及腹肌，逐漸往下探，當掌心覆上那挺翹的臀瓣時，又再次傳來刺痛感讓他回想起那不堪的遭遇，自從懂事以來他從未有被人壓在腿上揍的記憶，而Mallory卻以這樣的手法對待他，讓他像個做錯事的孩子一般既羞恥又疼痛的被懲罰。

雙腿之間的私處卻因腦內的回憶片段起了些反應，讓他忍不住握住自己，開始套弄起，不一會兒白濁的體夜從前頭射出，沾染在浴室的深色牆上，他縮起自己的身子，泛紅著雙頰低喘著，「Sir…...」腦內浮現的是對方那張嚴肅又不苟言笑的模樣，被那榛綠色的雙眸瞪視著亦能感受到內心底處的顫動。

「要是被您發現我想著今天發生的事情忍不住自己解決生理需求，您臉上的表情會是如何呢？」他不禁輕笑了幾聲。

將身體徹底清理過後，Bond隨手拾起掛鉤上的浴巾，隨性披在腰間上，全身帶著水氣以及一頭濕漉的金髮晃出浴室。

剛剛開啟的電視仍播放著國家大事，他瞄了一眼，並沒有特別需要在意的事情，關上了電視電源後，整個屋子再次陷入死寂，陷入床鋪上看著天花板，腦中盤旋的盡是各張不同的臉孔，Olivia在腦海中對著他說「James，順著線索去尋找嫌疑人吧。」，他未曾沒想過，但下一個出現在腦內的不速之客再度讓他激動，Silva那張嘴臉，咧嘴的笑容像個偏執狂，不斷迴盪著他射殺Olivia之後對他說「金髮小男孩少了Mammy就什麼都做不到了嗎？哈哈哈哈哈。」

燃起的怒火讓他忍不住往旁邊無辜的枕頭重重捶了一下，激動的時候卻閃過了Mallory的臉，那張緊皺著眉頭的面容，榛綠色的雙眼，一身正氣凜然的模樣，腦中的聲音就像是直接對著他耳邊訴說似的真實，「報仇後的空虛感會擊垮你的，Mr.Bond。」

雖然稍早前他答應了對方自己會遵從他的決定，但私底下調查關於Silva的事情應該也不為過，手機的通訊錄打開後他撥了通電話，「Q，是的，別來無恙，能麻煩你一件事？幫我查一下關於Silva，對，能查到他和誰有私下聯繫的紀錄更好，好，沒問題，謝啦，到時候見。」

Q，是他的私人情報網，雖然年紀輕但是Bond十分信任他的能力。

手機就這樣丟在床頭櫃，隨手關了燈，他再度倒回床上，整個夜晚翻來覆去難以入眠，不曉得自己花了多少時間在思考那一年的事故，只要一回憶起，Olivia胸口止不住的鮮血就讓他的雙眼蒙上一層陰影，冰藍色的眼眸轉眼間深沉黯淡，捧著對方嬌小的身軀，重壓著傷處，卻仍止不住無情往外流逝的紅色液體，看著對方臉色逐漸蒼白無血色，握緊自己的手逐漸失去力量，最後仍敵不過與死神拉扯，就算事情已經發生好一陣子，但畫面仍清晰地就像昨日發生在眼前一般，多少個夜晚伴隨著噩夢而醒。

在這之後發生的事情他幾乎回憶不起，只知道有人闖了進來，大批的人，Silva被逮，而他被安置在警用醫院，清醒過來後只剩下一整片的純白，那時似乎有個人陪著他，但卻完全想不起來對方的面容，創傷後症候群帶給他短暫失憶。

當晨曦從窗外照耀到他的床鋪，清晨鳥鳴聲讓他意識到夜晚已過去，取而代之的則是倫敦少見的陽光，既刺眼卻帶有溫度，一夜未眠的疲憊感隨著他站起身子而襲滿全身，他步履艱辛的走入浴室梳洗，將清水往臉上拍打過後他看著眼前的鏡子，鏡中的自己冰藍色的雙眸因疲倦而黯淡，淡金色的髮絲因在床上徹夜翻滾而毛躁，隨手整理了頭髮，連早餐也沒準備就直接出門工作。

原以為自己會是最早到的那一個，晃進辦公室卻發現有個人比他更早待在辦公室，輕敲了對方的門，並不等回應逕自走了進去，「Sir……?」他小心的喊著，而對方這時才抬頭注視他。

「看來有人終於記得禮儀兩字了。」Mallory的聲音聽起來低啞。

看見自己長官伸手取下眼鏡，他楞了一會兒以一個輕挑的笑容回應，「真不曉得是哪個傢伙如此大的膽子敢對您的眼睛下手，看來您昨天的日子並不好過，Sir。」

「這句話我原封不動還給你，James。」Mallory舉起手邊的杯子輕啜了一口茶，接著問「我記得你昨天離開辦公室後應該是直接就下班，怎麼會搞成現在這模樣？」

Bond抓了抓自己的後腦勺，「徹夜未眠。」淺白的四個字卻充滿力道。

Mallory輕嘆了一口氣，「我想我並不會詢問你失眠的理由，但若有需要我會在。」

「喔？半夜到辦公室找您？真是有情趣呢，Sir。」他非常篤定Mallory肯定昨日又待在這整夜沒有離開。

「昨天你離開後，警用醫院發生爆炸案，雖無人死亡，但多人受傷，媒體方面暫時壓下來了，但這件事若是曝光畢竟會造成多數人的恐慌，而發生爆炸的病房，正是你住過的那間，James。」Mallory拿起一張建築配置圖，上頭有清楚的標示出爆炸發生位置以及波及範圍。

Bond收起了臉上的笑容，「所以您昨天未歸的原因淺而易見了。」

「正是。」Mallory握起鋼筆再次低頭書寫一份文件。

「您覺得和Silva有關？」

「我不確定，在事實未釐清前不能擅自下結論，但我認為有人在向我們挑釁。」

辦公室陷入一陣冷寂，Bond向Mallory點頭示意後輕扣上門，雙手握緊著自己的拳頭，心想，「需要快點從Q手中取得情報。」


	11. Chapter 11

「Q。」金髮男子看著面前身材單薄的卷髮青年在酒吧中一臉不自在，他與對方揮手示意，原先不自覺飄移的視線開始緊盯著他，胸口中小心的捧著一個深咖啡的公事包，Bond猜想應該是他慣用的手提電腦。

「Bond，為什麼要約在這種地方？」Q劈頭第一個問題就是這個。

Bond就像預先知道Q會有的反應笑了出聲，「讓我來猜猜，至少三人搭訕你。」

「五個。」青年冷靜的回應。

「唷唷唷，這麼搶手？有沒有物色到不錯的對象？」不改往常的輕鬆態度，Bond的嘴角更加上揚了一些，真沒想到Q比起Mallory更容易遭人搭訕，雖然他可以想像搭訕Mallory的對象可能是些小夥子，而搭訕Q的對象，他腦中卻迴盪了些各式各樣不同的類型，難以歸類。

「回歸正題，別再提剛剛的事情了，否則你要的這些資料我會馬上銷毀。」Q閃過了一個冷峻的表情，讓面前還在嬉鬧的男子瞬間收起笑容。

「我請你調查的內容，有結果？」

「當然，別當我是混假的，這點資料要取得只需要駭入幾個系統。」卷髮青年臉上浮現著自信，說到他的專業他總是特別得意。

從公事包側邊他拿出了一個牛皮紙袋，「這份是Silva入獄前曾經聯繫過的幾個對象資料。」

接著他又再次拿出了一個隨身碟，「其他詳細內容，你可以直接從這之中的資料夾索引，包括他所處理掉的各個對象名單也在其中，當然也有Olivia那件案子，最後，自從他入獄以後有幾筆訊息顯示是從監獄所發出，這點我認為你需要特別注意，肯定有人在暗中協助他，自己注意安全。」

Bond接過牛皮紙袋以及隨身碟後向Q道了謝，兩人並沒有停留過久便告別。

緊握著手中的隨身碟，在路燈的照耀下步行於粗糙的石板步道，此時口袋中的手機震了幾下，看到訊息顯示，他愣了愣，「我正看著你。」一個未顯示號碼的訊息發送至他的手機。

Bond回頭查看，整條夜晚的人行道上並沒有其他人，這封訊息著實讓他感到備受威脅，站在原處查探許久並沒有任何動靜，他決定暫時不管這個訊息走向停車的位置，「看來，被人盯上的感受真差啊。」他拉開了車門，頭頂上高掛著明亮的月亮，看了一眼，「拭目以待，有膽子就放馬過來吧。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊

終於將昨日爆炸案的所有相關報告處理完畢，身為典獄長卻需協助警署處理相關案件實在讓他精疲力竭。

「辛苦您了，Sir。」Tanner，他得力的副手看似也剛結束手邊工作，望向正提起公事包準備離開的Mallory，「昨晚您未歸，今日請早點休息。」

「會的，你也辛苦了。」Tanner只看到對方的背影舉起手揮了幾下，身影便消失在走廊末端。

回到住處，將一身疲憊洗淨之後，Mallory全身上下僅披著單薄的浴袍，拿著毛巾搓揉自己深色的髮絲，單手將半乾的頭髮往後梳理。

看了一眼落地窗外皎潔的月亮，難得的月色。

他從酒櫃中拿了一瓶珍藏的好酒，帶著玻璃杯以及冰桶躺上了單人沙發座，為自己斟了一杯琥珀色的酒液，令人醉心的香氣瞬間四溢，交疊的雙腿隱約從浴袍縫隙中顯露，修長且健壯。

啜飲了一口杯中的酒液後，他若有所思的半瞇起雙眼，靠上了椅背，腦內開始回盪起各個關鍵，Silva在好幾年前是Olivia手下培育出的好刑警，而Bond是Olivia收養後培養出來的另一個刑警，在Olivia的案件之後他自願調職至獄警部門，要論Silva怨恨Olivia可能在於當他被嫌犯綁架，私刑，面目全非，對方卻沒有任何舉動，他認為他心中的母親已將所有心思轉換到Bond身上，從此消聲匿跡好陣子，直到再次出現便是那件事件發生的時候。

資料顯示，Olivia死於失血過多，彈道以及槍孔皆與Silva身上所攜帶的槍枝吻合，整個宅第充滿彈痕，若沒記錯，當時Bond手中緊握著華特PPK，卻仍未保住Olivia的性命，十分剛好的是Silva手中的槍枝也正好用光子彈，當大批警力向內包圍時，他意外的冷靜，毫不抵抗。

「那傢伙經歷了一段晦暗的過去，這也難怪如此執著於Silva。」再次啜了一口酒液，輕嘆了一口氣。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

Bond全身上下僅穿著一條低腰深色四角內褲，自在坐在桌前，一隻腳隨性縮起踩上椅子邊緣，雙眼緊盯著亮著光芒的營幕，Q給他的資料，來自於他仍未擁有權限觀看的系統，他瀏覽著每一條訊息，直到看見那令他熟悉的名字，Olivia。

腦中又再次回到那個場景，Silva咧開的嘴角，一臉瞧不起人的模樣對著他，手中扣上的板機已無反應，對方就像是宣布自己的勝利一般嘲諷的說「華特PPK僅能裝填8發子彈，我們金髮小子是不是忘了這件事?」

緊抱著胸前嬌小的Olivia，刑警進來了，周邊鬧哄哄的，但他已不在乎任何事，因為他最重要的人已斷了氣息。

有個男人輕撫著他的髮梢，接過Olivia的軀體，接著將他攙扶上救護車。

腦中的畫面就像即將清晰，但卻仍回想不起那張臉，回憶起的都是不完整的片段，Bond扶著自己的額頭，感覺到巨烈疼痛，每當硬是要回想起時總是會襲滿全身。

若能再見到對方一面，他這次會好好與他道謝。

掩下電腦的上蓋，他揉了揉自己痠疼的雙眼，看了一眼床頭的電子鐘，深夜時分，昨晚徹夜未眠帶來的疲倦感終於讓他忍不住打了個哈欠，整個人躺上床後不久眼皮重得難以睜開，沒多久就進入睡眠。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

收拾完用過的杯具，Mallory查看泛著光的手機，沒有任何未讀訊息，如此平靜的夜晚真是難得，微醺的皮膚透著淡淡的粉色，「看來真是不能不服老，最近總是過於放縱的熬夜。」

看向桌上散落各處的資料夾，再次忍受不住將全部堆疊在一起，收進公事包後他才認命的躺上昨夜未能享受的床舖，深陷柔軟的床中，他感覺一陣天旋地轉，接著整個房內僅能聽見平順而粗重的呼吸聲，少有的深沉睡眠。

夢中停滯某個畫面良久，推開的病房，那名金髮傷患望著窗外的側臉，陽光照耀在他的臉龐上，動人的髮絲以及睫毛瞬間泛著金黃色的光芒，有如教堂中所見過的天使畫像，如此的神聖，如此的優美。


	12. Chapter 12

「請說。」在清晨約莫五點Mallory的手機突然發出強烈震動聲響，睡眠被中斷的疲憊感讓他雙眼沉重無比，他望了一眼在黑暗中獨自發光的畫面，此通來電顯示獄中號碼，他毫不猶豫按下通話鍵。

「Sir，緊急狀況，Silva逃獄，原以為重刑犯會聯合脫逃，但經過巡邏獄警回報，脫逃的犯人僅有一名，目前已派員搜查也已通知警部協助，仍未發現下落。」通話中的聲音聽起來十分急促，彷彿脖子上架著一把刀似的上氣不接下氣。

「我知道了，加強重點範圍搜索，我現在趕過去。」他語氣沉穩保持鎮定指示電話那頭的獄警，通話一結束，Mallory忍不住咒罵一聲「他媽的。」難得從他嘴裡迸出的字眼。

在不到10分鐘內他已簡單打理過自己並將配槍插在腰間的槍袋內，接上藍芽耳機過後，他先通知了Tanner。

「主要掌控權目前先由你負責，我隨後就到，不，我相信你的決定大多數與我相同，麻煩你了，是，Bond那邊由我來聯繫。」Tanner就近趕去監獄，Mallory做了個深呼吸，按下了撥出鍵。

響聲持續了10秒，無人接聽，又過了5秒，依然無任何動靜，正當他決定先結束通話時，有個熟悉且慵懶的聲音說「Sir…...您這麼早有什麼事嗎？」

「James，我需要你冷靜的聽我說。」事態的嚴重性Mallory十分清楚，他選擇以較和緩的方式通知Bond。

「我在聽。」Bond聽出對方語氣中的嚴肅，瞬間睡意頓失，屏氣凝神靜靜等候他的長官述說。

「首先，Silva逃獄了。」

「你他媽的現在在開我玩笑嗎？」他能感受自己握緊手機的右手正受到情緒所掌控，無意識的加大手勁，接著他深吸了一口氣，嘗試壓下那驅使他將手機往牆上摔的衝動，「抱歉，Sir，我失態了，請您繼續說。」

「目前仍未有人回報消息，我現在準備趕去辦公室，而我希望等會也能夠在那見到你，James。」

他遲遲等不到Bond回應，甚至不確定對方是否有聽見，直到一個低沉的聲音回應「不用了，Sir，我自己出去找那傢伙。」語畢直接切斷了通話。

「這個混帳......」Mallory靜默將手機收入胸前的口袋，驅車前往監獄與Tanner會合。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Sir，您總算來了。」Tanner額頭上冒著汗滴，盡自己所能指派各個單位負責獄警協助搜查，一看見Mallory出現後彷彿如釋重負一般深深吐了一口氣。

「接下來交給我，辛苦了。」Mallory一隻手輕輕拍著Tanner的右肩，「目前狀況如何。」

Tanner站得直挺與他的長官彙報，「已動用大批人力下去搜尋但卻仍然沒有看見Silva的蹤影，他就像是憑空消失一般。」

「我明白了，Peter和Robert你們先去搜Silva的牢房。」Mallory接手主導權，拿起無線電對講機便開始聯繫外勤小隊，「第一小隊，注意地下鐵是否有可疑人士，他很狡猾並不會特別招搖，注意那頭淡金髮可能戴著帽子遮掩。」

｢第二小隊，從陸地上改為地下搜索，各個地下道出口全面拉封鎖線進行控管，有問題再回報。」

「第三小隊，負責控管港口非法出境，他可能會趁機偷渡出國，這樣我們全力搜索整個倫敦也絕對找不到他。」

「機場方面由第四小隊負責，特別注意不要引起外國旅客騷動，以上。」他放下無線電對講機後，身旁的下屬們都默默吞嚥口中的唾液，身為典獄長的Mallory一下指令魄力以及氣勢完全就是不一樣，每個人像是重燃鬥志一般開始回到工作崗位上忙著後勤工作。

約莫30分鐘過去，先前被派至搜查Silva牢房的兩位獄警回來了，手中十分守規矩的戴著白色手套，將搜到的證物放置透明塑膠袋中。

「Sir，我們在Silva的床下發現這支手機，裡頭的資料已遭到全數刪除，而我記得剛發現Silva逃獄的Tim說牢房大門並沒有遭到破壞，是以鑰匙開啟，我在猜.......」

「Peter，我們不該隨意懷疑!」旁邊較年長的獄警Robert搶在棕髮年輕獄警前說出。

「是的，我們現在並沒有任何證據能夠證明有人協助Silva，過多的猜測只會擾亂所有人的心緒，需要特別注意。」Mallory贊同的點明要點，手上已套著潔白的手套，他小心取出袋中的手機，試著查看一番，果然重要的內容一筆不差全部已刪除得非常乾淨。

「這份證物先拿去鑑識小組取指紋樣本，並送往情報組交由他們追蹤過去的訊號，看能否追溯到之前發送出去的訊號位置以及接收的位置。」Mallory語畢深色短髮的獄警Robert將物品接手過去，完全不敢怠慢，按照典獄長所指示的內容辦理。

「接下來，其餘的人繼續負責後勤任務，若有任何訊息第一時刻回報。」

「Yes,Sir.」整齊劃一的聲音在辦公室內響起，全員在這一刻對Mallory充滿信賴。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Q，幫我一個忙，你先前給我的資料裡面，其中一位與Silva密切連繫的對象Lionel Jackson，現在能調到他的相關資料以及確切位置嗎？不管用什麼方式。」Bond自從與Mallory通話過後沒多久就在瀰漫著大霧的倫敦街頭奔走，他並不是毫無頭緒的四處走，心中早已有幾個定位，每一個地點都是Silva脫逃後可能藏匿的空間，這些地點是Olivia生前與他說過Silva經常出沒的位置，雖然機率不高但仍可以賭賭看。

「這可能需要一點時間，Bond出了什麼事情你的聲音聽起來很喘。」Q平靜的詢問，他拿起手邊的馬克杯喝了一口晨間咖啡，接著雙手的指尖在電腦螢幕前的鍵盤上行雲流水的遊走。

「Silva逃獄了，獄中有Mallory典獄長坐鎮，刑警也加入支援。」Bond低啞的嗓音透過話筒傳來聽起來格外沉重。

「等我找到後會再發訊息到你的手機，自己注意安全。」Q語重心長的與他說。

「謝了，我等你的消息。」結束通話後正好一陣風吹了過來，金色的短髮隨風搖曳，「起風了。」天藍色的雙眼靜靜的望著發愣了幾秒，「我絕對會找到你，Silva。」他開啟阿斯頓馬丁的車門跨了進去，打算前往下一個地點。


	13. Chapter 13

「Sir，情報組那邊傳來消息。」Tanner輕敲了辦公室的門便逕自走向Mallory的位置，小聲於對方耳邊說「不曉得您是否記得先前某次事件，關於我們的獄警在Silva的牢獄中差點被手銬鍊子給當場勒斃，鑑識小組指出手機原主便是那位獄警，對方自從那之後自行辦理轉調，手機猜測是那件事時被Silva接手。」。

Mallory並未因此而有過多反應，他只是輕聲請Tanner繼續他的報告。

Tanner禮貌性的退至辦公桌前方，「第二件事，經由情報組的研究，手機並無留下通訊記錄，完全被人駭入將所有記錄刪除殆盡，唯一得到的資訊是有封未發出的簡訊內容"終往源頭。"，僅留下這四個字，不曉得代表的含意。」

「什麼？」聽見那四個字之後，Mallory腦中已清楚浮現出某個地點。

「Tanner，不曉得你是否能夠代我接管後勤小組，我想去個地方。」Mallory語氣十分凝重，眉宇之間緊緊皺起，「若我沒有猜錯Silva的訊息所指的應該是那裡。」他並不像是在與Tanner對話，而是喃喃自語一般在腦中探索著過去的記憶。

「Sir，這也許是個陷阱。」他忠心的副手察覺到Silva留下這條訊息過度可疑，他並不覺得對方會犯下這樣的失誤，反像是刻意留下的線索，為了誘使某些人自行踏入他所張起的蜘蛛網。

不只Tanner看得出事有端倪，Mallory當然也能夠發現這條訊息代表著什麼，「就算是陷阱，要找到他也只能往巢穴踩，等我指示再聯繫警方那邊，過多人驚動到Silva他可能會逃離，要再逮到他並不容易，況且我也無法確認他是否真如我所想的乖乖待在那。」

「我明白了，Sir。」Tanner向他即將步入戰場的長官行過軍禮，雙眼直視著對方直到他的背影消失於眼前。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

手機震了兩下，Bond暫時將阿斯頓馬丁停至路邊，果然如他所想，是Q，他快速的點開訊息，「看來你預估錯誤，Lionel Jackson目前活動區域都在美國紐約，已離開倫敦許久，但我收到一封匿名訊息"該回家了，金髮小子。"，你自己看著辦吧。」

「哈哈哈哈哈，Silva你這傢伙。」他笑了出聲，而此時此刻眼神中卻是充滿著怒火毫無笑意，被人挑釁得如此明顯讓他十分不是滋味，自己刻意避開的地方對方卻引誘著他回去，他將腰間的PPK拿出來做了檢查，彈夾中裝填滿8發子彈，「也許那裡正是最好的決戰場所，對你我而言，Silva。」

將華特PPK妥善收起後，他駕駛著阿斯頓馬丁在道路上馳騁，當距離目標越近，周圍的景色越讓他感到熟悉，雖然隨著時間有些微的改變，但大致上都與曾經的記憶相似，似乎好一陣子沒再踏入過這幾個街區，所有的回憶一擁而上在Bond的腦海中像極了一張又一張相片，有的清晰，有的則已模糊淡忘。

車速逐漸緩下，他停在磚紅色的圍牆邊，老舊已遭荒廢的建築物矗立在空曠平坦的草地上，早期舖築的石板步道逐漸被久未修剪過的草皮給掩蓋過去，僅剩依稀可見的表層顏色可分辨，主要建築物外牆甚至已遭攀藤植物給侵占，原先舊有的磚紅色已成一片深綠以及淺綠色調，雖然僅僅過了幾年，沒想到變化如此驚人，就算被附近孩童謠傳為"鬼屋"也不為過，Bond輕笑了一聲，鼻樑上掛著的墨鏡被取下收在胸前的口袋中，腰間上的PPK已緊握在手掌下，下車過後他將呼吸聲降至最低，緊貼於側牆從簍空的花磚窺視曾屬於他的家。

說來實在諷刺，沒想到這麼久以來第一次踏入這裡，為的竟然是找Silva。

他平舉著PPK，小心翼翼推開大門，所有的鎖頭都遭到了破壞，腳步踏著往深處走，輕巧的推開那時Olivia遭到槍擊的房門，地毯上還清晰可見一攤深色血跡，Bond突然覺得自己的胃正在翻騰，那些令人作噁的回憶又再一次侵襲他的大腦，「該死的......」

「唷唷唷，說誰該死呀，金髮小子。」那熟悉的聲音在Bond的正後方響起，他毫不遲疑轉身的瞬間子彈也隨之射擊，不料卻連個人影也沒看到，子彈只是深陷無辜的皮製沙發。

Bond靠近座椅區察看聲音來源，果然不出所料是個小型發聲器，對方肯定躲在別的位置監視他的一舉一動，但當他剛下完結論後一雙健壯的手臂瞬間勒住他的脖子，塗有氯仿的手帕掩住他的口鼻，不過幾秒鐘的掙扎，全身上下的力氣都像是被抽光似的，抓緊對方的雙手也緩緩垂下，整個世界能見到的只是一片昏暗，「慘了......」這是他失去意識前腦內閃過最後的想法。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「James，醒醒。」是Olivia的聲音，就和以前一樣。

「Bond，醒醒。」這聲音他認得，是Q吧。

「Bond，Hey，快清醒。」一大群人的聲音......好吵雜，獄中的夥伴們，不要吵。

「James。」好熟悉的聲音，感覺似曾相似，不是最近，就像是好久以前就已認識的人，眼前模糊的人影漸漸清晰，啊，原來是Mallory。

他原先感到不斷下沉的身軀，在背脊感覺觸碰至最底端時，卻看見了一絲亮光，他試著伸出雙手，沒有任何施力點使他握住的滿是空虛，忽然之間全身被一根又一根的觸手給纏住，「啊!!」驚醒過來的瞬間他發現自己上半身全裸被綁在椅子上頭，雙手更是被自己隨身的手銬給銬在背後，鍛鍊良好的胸肌以及背肌上已被汗水給浸濕，他試著動了動身子，看來是無法靠自己的力量掙脫。

他環視了一下四周，很明顯已經不在剛剛的房間內，乍看之下空間十分幽暗應該是地下室，空氣並不流通，他僅能聽見有個腳步聲緩緩向他靠近。

「金髮小男孩醒過來了？我以為你會帶著Daddy一起來，真是太讓我失望了。」Silva不改往常的語氣，指尖游移在Bond寬厚的胸前，Bond仔細一看才發現對方竟然穿著他的獄警制服，「你到底想要怎樣。」他對著眼前的男人怒吼。

「冷靜點，我只是想找Mammy最愛的小男孩來玩場遊戲。」Silva的眼神中閃過一絲危險的氣息，彷彿叢林中的黑豹盯上了獵物，更何況是被綁在椅子上的獵物，太輕而易舉就到手了。

「我以為你可以陪我玩久一點，看來Mammy那美麗的血跡讓你受到太多刺激，真是完全出乎我意料之外呀，但沒關係，我還為你準備了其他有趣的玩具。」

Bond安靜地看著他拿出自己自豪的"玩具"，「一把左輪手槍。」Silva嘴上的笑容誇張得就像要裂開似的，Bond見識過他的一張爛嘴，現在這情況下更不介意再多看見一道裂痕，「你知道這意味著什麼，把性命交給命運來決定。」他的嘴十分貼近Bond的耳朵，說話時有一股氣息灌了進去，Bond正不悅的打算轉頭瞪對方卻不料遭到襲擊，尖銳的假牙一口咬上了他的耳垂，咬合的力道強大得像是要將那片柔軟的肉給咬下一般，疼痛感瞬間蔓延，他能感覺到有些許溫熱的血液流了出來，這該死的變態，他在心中不曉得第幾次這樣想著。


	14. Chapter 14

耳垂傳來了陣陣刺痛感，Bond能感覺到自己耳朵正發燙紅腫著，而罪魁禍首卻仍一臉無事的在一旁甩著手中的槍枝，他感到不是滋味，卻仍保持一貫笑容以那冰藍色的雙眸注視著Silva。

「不必擺出一副如此沉重的表情，和我玩一場開心的遊戲，James，啊哈，我猜是因為你的雙手都被銬住的關係，沒關係，等會就幫你解開。」Bond聽見Silva口中所言，一時難以置信，這傢伙瘋也瘋得過於徹底。

Silva完全知道Bond將手銬鑰匙收在哪，一隻手就這樣探入了他褲上的口袋，還不忘在裡頭磨蹭著他肌肉發達的大腿，「老實說，James，那個男人是不是也這樣碰過你的身體。」

突如其來的問題讓Bond愣了幾秒，他露出官方式的笑容，雙眼都瞇成一條線，緩緩說「我並不曉得你所指的是哪個男人。」

「哈哈哈，別和我說笑了，除了Gareth還會有誰？我本來以為你們會一起出現，這樣我就能夠在你面前好好折磨一下你親愛的Daddy，看是他先求饒還是你先求饒，你不覺得挺有意思的嗎？」Silva眼神中盡是危險的銳利，他的腦中滿是瘋狂的想法，對他來說讓Bond得到痛苦就是最大的喜悅。

「他不會來的，身為典獄長的他，並不需要親自來到這種地方，會來的也該是警部的那些你我過往的同僚。」Bond抬起頭來雙眼緊緊盯著在自己身上毛手毛腳的對象。

「喔？但我給他留了份邀請函。」Silva的嘴角又再次咧嘴上揚著，他確信Mallory能夠輕易的找到那條訊息，但他無法確定的是，他是否願意前來。

「啊哈!我找到了。」他從Bond的褲子口袋中緩緩抽出自己的手，一把銀白色的鑰匙緊握在他的兩指之間。

「想要得到它嗎？金髮小子？」

Bond直視著眼前，不露聲色，完全不打算回答Silva的問題，腦內思考著要如何處理掉這棘手的重刑犯。

Silva看著眼前的男人毫無反應，忍不住拿起手上的鑰匙輕輕在對方俊俏的臉龐上滑過，金屬特有的冰涼感在觸碰到Bond的側臉時，他臉頰的皮膚反射性的輕微顫抖，接著再度讓自己保持在面無表情的狀態下，他知道自己反應越激烈，Silva會越愉悅。

「真沒想到我們的小男孩變得如此穩重，實在難以想像那時在監獄裡久未謀面激動到掏出手槍的獄警和現在這個將情緒隱藏在內心的金髮小子是同一人啊，哈哈哈哈哈，太讓我驚訝了，Daddy看來好好教導過你是吧，James？」

「就算有，那也是我們兩個的事。」雙手仍被銬在椅背後頭的Bond氣勢絲毫銳減，他輕哼了一聲，十分不屑的由下方瞪視著那危險的男人。

「哈哈哈哈哈，我想Mammy就是喜歡你那眼神。」他以食指及拇指托起Bond的下巴，一手舉起左輪手槍抵住他的額側，「就讓我們來測試看看你的命是不是同樣的硬，遊戲開始。」剛說完的那一剎那右手的食指已扣下板機。

空鳴了一聲，並未射出Silva預想中的子彈。

「哼，所以現在輪到你了？」Bond嘴角揚起得意的笑容。

Silva大笑出聲，梳整自己垂落的金髮，瞳色一沉，突然之間的殺氣讓Bond震懾住，他並不是沒有見過如此殺氣強烈的人，但Silva身上特有的氣息深深影響到他，那股野性的暴戾氣息。

「唉呀唉呀，我忘了說遊戲規則了是吧，這把手槍裡頭只有一發子彈，我想你知道什麼是俄羅斯輪盤遊戲，小子，但我並不打算對著自己射擊，遊戲方式就是我對著你鳴槍五次，若你能夠從槍口下逃過，我會幫你解開鑰匙鎖，手槍給你，各憑本事。」Silva解釋完後以迅雷不及掩耳的速度又對著Bond的胸口開了一槍，依然是發空彈。

Bond不以為意的看著對方已射了兩槍卻絲毫沒讓他受一點傷害，冰藍色的雙眸面對死亡伴隨異常的冷靜。

「看來有人真的是非常幸運到讓人羨慕的程度啊......」

接下來的兩次射擊動作依然未傷到態度從容的Bond，「最後一發。」Silva嘴裡呢喃著，「再見了，James。」

Bond睜開雙眼直視著Silva手上的槍枝，就算距離死亡僅只有一線之隔，他仍不畏懼直視著它，突然之間Silva扣下板機的速度就像是影片中以慢動作播放一般緩慢，「哈哈」Bond冷笑著，他從沒想過原來面對這種時刻他的腦中閃過的人影會是那個男人。

這時候如果Gareth Mallory在的話，可能又會很憤怒吧，像是「James，你到底想要怎樣。」又或者「為何又私下行動。」之類的，一股熟悉的感覺油然而生，「啊哈，自從Olivia事件後，陪在他身邊但記憶中總是空白的那個人，雖然不曉得對方的名字，但他和你真像.......Mallory。」

「別想事情想得出神了。」Silva的食指扣住了板機。

Bond潛意識屏住自己的氣息，除了扣下的聲響外，整個地下室十分寧靜，絲毫沒有任何聲響靜得就像毫無波瀾的水面。

「我不懂，我不懂為什麼你總是能夠如此幸運，James，受到Mammy的寵愛，成為警界的人才，就連上天都如此眷顧你，僅僅1/6的機率能夠倖存，卻也從槍下逃過。」Silva開始發狂似的笑了起來，就像全部的理智已葬送於最後一槍。

Bond冰藍色的眼眸毫無放鬆的注視著瀕臨崩潰邊緣的Silva，他只是靜靜地注視著。

「還有一發，唯一的一發，James。」止住笑聲的Silva看著手中的左輪，冰冷的氣息再一次的聚集於他的四周，他將準星瞄準Bond的胸口，「我知道這對你來說不公平，但誰曾給過我公平呢？這世界本來就不公平。」

正當手指打算往下扣的那一秒，深鎖的大門碰的一聲被人踢開。

「唷唷唷，看看是誰啊？外頭的那群傢伙果然攔不住你啊。」

Bond看著門邊的人身上的警制服充滿劃破的痕跡，原來外頭有人？當自己在稍早前闖入的時候對方是刻意讓他進入？哈哈哈，Silva讓他輕而易舉的進到屋內，再輕而易舉的將他綑綁囚禁在地下室，衝動果然會誤事呀.....他心想。

他看向他狼狽的上司，Gareth Mallory竟然親自跑到這種地方，他腦袋到底怎麼了，這並不是他所應該承受的，他明明可以好整無暇待在辦公室指揮，而不是親自跑到這種地方將自己弄得全身是傷。

短時間腦袋充斥著大量的訊息，他都快忘了Silva手中的左輪手槍還有子彈，眼角一瞥，Silva嘴角上揚著，握緊槍枝的右手迅速地舉起，毫無猶豫的動作朝著眼前剛到來的不速之客射出一槍。

火藥迸射出來，子彈筆直的向前衝刺，空氣中瀰漫著煙硝味。

「Sir!!!!!!」James本能性的吶喊。

Bond的叫喊聲讓Mallory身體微震了一下，他就像個訓練有素的士兵，一個閃身躲掉了要害，原以為能夠躲得更加漂亮，但左肩仍被子彈擦過，鮮紅色的血液從傷口噴濺而出，血腥的氣味與煙硝味充斥在空氣不流通的房內。

Mallory咬緊牙關忍痛警戒著失手的Silva，對方並沒有特別在意自己從他槍下逃過，反倒是扯起了一個笑容，「不妙。」他心想。

果然如他所想，Silva從腰間拿出了另一把手槍，看似準備瞄準仍被綁在椅子上的Bond，反應迅速的Mallory衝了上前。


	15. Chapter 15

「如果你問起，我覺得Mallory何時最讓我感到不可思議，我想正是現在。」Bond看著他的上司動作敏捷的不像這年紀該有的速度，手中緊握的槍枝早已上膛，搶在Silva前頭射向他持槍的手，原先握著的手槍因槍傷而垂落在地，Mallory迅速地又補了一槍在他的腿上。

「Shit」Silva因手上以及腿上的傷口重心一個不穩跌坐在地，一把鑰匙從他身上掉了出來正巧落在Bond的椅腳邊緣，泛著金屬特有的光芒。

Mallory將掉落在地的手槍及鑰匙撿了起來，華特PPK？這把是Bond的沒錯，當視線轉向坐倒在地的Silva，對方面容扭曲在一塊，鮮血不斷的從他的手以及腿湧現出來，榛綠色的雙眼對上了對方，「我不曉得你究竟想要做什麼，但你得停下來，Silva。」

Silva由下方來的視線並不減少他的氣勢，就算受了傷他仍帶著挑釁濃厚的表情輕舔過鮮血流出的掌心，嘴角沾染上一抹鮮紅，「我真沒想到你這年紀能有這樣敏捷的動作，Mallory。」

有個笑聲毫不顧慮的從Mallory身後響起，Mallory逐漸覺得他額側的青筋緩緩浮現，他回頭望了一眼那聲音的主人，被榛綠色的雙眸狠狠瞪了一眼後，金髮藍眸的獄警才假裝沒事的將目光暼向別處。

兩人的互動看著Silva的眼裡真是格外刺眼，他以聲音將他們的目光再次吸引至自己身上，「我並沒有打算要做什麼。」Silva雙手攤開，無視身上的傷口陣陣發疼。

Mallory以響亮卻帶有威嚴的低沉嗓音質疑「沒打算做什麼會逃獄？沒打算做什麼會炸了一間病房？沒打算做什麼會把我們引來這？」

Silva一臉受傷的表情，無辜地看著Mallory，否認了他的質疑，「這只是個遊戲，別那麼認真看待，還有我不曉得你說炸掉病房是什麼?」

這答案似乎讓兩人都不大滿意，Mallory蹙起了眉頭，陷入深思，Bond則從遠處吼著，「所以當初襲擊我的人，不是你的人？」

「我不曉得你在說什麼，James。」Silva一派輕鬆的讓自己倚著一根柱子，放鬆的半躺著。

原先以為是Silva所做的事情現在全盤被他給否認，要不是他說謊，就是另有他人從中操作？但這人又會是誰？又有什麼目的？Mallory在心中盤算著，已經接起的線如今又再次斷了。

但，如果只是Silva的謊言？那他有什麼必要假裝自己不清楚。

「嘿，你們兩個可別將所有壞事都往我身上推～唉，這年頭壞人也真難當，莫名其妙被人加諸罪名也就算了，現在遊戲也Game Over了，我不認為我能夠從這逃出，但我也沒打算再回去監獄，在這裡給我個痛快吧。」Silva冷笑著。

「一切交由司法程序辦理，我無權在這剝奪你的生命。」Mallory坦然回應對方。

「但有個人可能不這麼想是吧，金髮小男孩James Bond。」他與Bond的藍眸對上了眼。

Mallory的視線隨著Silva也轉向仍被綁縛在椅子上的Bond，他緩步走至對方面前，「我們回去可能還有許多事情得談談，James。」他低下身子在對方耳邊輕聲說道，口吻十分平靜卻帶有著絕對的威嚴。

Bond因Mallory的話緊繃了身子，吞嚥下一口唾液，內心因剛剛的威脅不小心顫動著，他喜歡危險，全身的細胞都嚮往著那份危險，而挑戰Mallory看來也是出自於本能的反應。

Mallory使用剛剛握在掌心的鑰匙輕而易舉的讓Bond再次恢復自由，手銬打開之後他查看了一下皮膚較薄的手腕，略帶著些紅腫，經過長久時間的束縛讓他的手腕帶著強烈的痠痛感，小心翼翼活動了一下，骨頭與骨頭間的摩擦聲清脆且響亮。

「你的槍。」Mallory將PPK遞到Bond的手裡，沉靜無波瀾的雙眼注視著他，「我想你能夠自己做出抉擇，James。」

帶有筆繭的手掌搭上了Bond赤裸的肩膀，這一個觸碰，代表的是Mallory對Bond的信任，不管結果如何，他認為對方有這個能力判斷，並做出決定。

Bond看著手中跟著他多年的伙伴華特PPK，一股氣流從口中輕輕吐出，緊握起槍上的握柄，再一次的抬起頭眼神中充滿了決心，他緩步走向Silva，踏出的每一步都讓他更加堅信了自己的信念，冰藍色的雙眼看著受傷的Silva不帶任何感情。

「哈哈哈，這表情看起來真嚇人呀。」看來Silva對Bond的靠近絲毫無所畏懼，他將未受傷的手探入衣服內側，Bond略有警戒的舉起手中的槍，對準了對方的胸口。

Bond小心謹慎走到對方面前，冷冷的問「我不懂你為何處處針對我，就連Olivia死後你仍如此在意我的存在。」

Silva就像是情感的開關被打開似的怒吼了起來「不要再提Mammy，你根本不懂被人背叛、被人遺棄、完全被冷落的感受，因為只有你，只有你一個人得到了她全部的注意。」他邊怒吼雙眼濕潤無意識地留下淚痕，他糾結這事情已經糾結了大半輩子，他原以為除掉所有問題的根源，將會結束，卻沒想到Olivia就算已死，但他內心卻仍無法填滿那空虛，而他所得到的解答是，James Bond依然好好活在這個世界上，若能將他屏除掉，也許一切都會改變。

Bond冰藍色的雙眼注視著眼前的男人，他的槍口依然指著對方，Silva閉上了眼，等待那即將來臨的死亡，但卻遲遲沒有任何動靜，他緩緩睜開自己的雙眸，卻看見Bond的拳頭朝自己襲來，毫不客氣的往他臉頰來個重擊，「我已經得到結論了，就算在這裡將你射殺，也無法改變Olivia已經死亡的事實，你還是繼續回去監獄好好想想自己的問題吧。」

Mallory將手銬遞給了Bond，再一次的觸碰了他的肩，對視著他的雙眼充滿對他的認可，無聲的眼神交流便讓Bond嘴角揚起了一個角度，Mallory的信任讓他打從心底高興。

接過手銬的下一秒，後頭響起了槍聲，Bond一個回頭已經看見Silva，或該稱作曾經是Silva的一具屍體倒在血泊中，「Shit…...」他和Mallory同一個時間上前查探，半個腦袋都已經毀掉，手中握著的是，Olivia送給Silva的第一把槍。

Bond冷靜的看著那曾是他最為痛恨的人，現在一動也不動的躺在那，啊，胃在翻攪著。

Mallory發現他的下屬眼神再次陷入迷茫狀態，回想起曾經也發生過這樣的事情，他不假思索便將自己身上的外套脫了下來，覆蓋著Bond赤裸的上身，冰藍色的雙眸暫時還未回過神，一個溫暖卻強勢的擁抱緊接而來，他的上司兼男友雙手扣住了他的腰間，溫暖的暖流從他的大衣以及身上傳了過來，他突然之間回過神來，一臉驚訝的看著那雙榛綠色的雙眼。

「James，怎麼了？」Mallory因Bond突如其來的過度反應而詢問。

「是你......」Bond嘴裡呢喃著。

「什麼？」Mallory似乎不清楚Bond所指的是什麼。

Bond突然激動的抓住對方的雙臂「我說，幾年前，在這裡的那個刑警是你、那段最困難的時間陪在醫院的那個人也是你，是吧？」

這下Mallory總算聽懂Bond在說些什麼，他原先緊皺起的眉頭緩緩的解了開來，臉上出現了Bond幾乎沒見過的笑容，他再一次將Bond擁入懷中，「你想起來了。」他的語氣充滿著寵溺，Bond能夠感受到擁住他的雙臂充滿著力道，Mallory的情緒第一次如此明顯的表達出來。


	16. Chapter 16

「所以您，為什麼不和我說。」Mallory鬆開手臂後，Bond清澈的藍眼看著對方，一臉不解的模樣，「若是您早點說出來，而不是選擇靜默的陪伴，我們初次碰面也不會是那樣的情況。」他回想起第一次見面對Mallory種種不禮貌的行為有些愧疚感湧上心頭。

Mallory試著整理了一下心情，他沒想過Bond還會再次回想起多年前的事情，原以為對方大概會就此遺忘或深埋心中，也許是場景的重置讓他想起，但不管如何，他也該給對方點回應，「我覺得並沒有必要強迫你去接受一個，你所遺忘的人，所以選擇沉默。」嘆了一口氣後繼續說「但我真的沒有想到再次見面的James Bond竟然已經是個不受管教的小混蛋，這讓我忍不住多注意了你一點。」

雖然對Mallory的形容有些不滿，但想想自己確實總是不斷在踩上司的底線，又壓下了脾氣，平靜的回應，「是的，我一直在想您到底在想些什麼，會對一個初次見面的人費如此多的心思。」Bond承認自己曾經的懷疑。

「我原以為我能夠控制好界線，但你卻徹底地讓我失控。」Mallory又嘆了一口氣。

Bond想起那次辦公室和Mallory大吵一架之後被壓在腿上痛揍一頓屁股的事情瞬間臉頰都紅了起來，「但沒有那次的事情您根本不會對我有進一步的接觸吧。」他忍不住不滿的喊了出來。

「是的，我不會。」Mallory沉穩地說出他的心裡話，「你總是能讓我越出應有的界線，James。」

「您真像一個一板一眼的官僚呢，Sir。」

Mallory瞇起了雙眼，眉頭緊蹙在一塊似乎在思考如何回應眼前這傢伙，而對方冷不防突然一個箭步貼上了他的嘴唇，奪走他的思緒，原本在思考的事情瞬間拋諸腦後，他感受著Bond一點一點啜吻著他的唇邊，吸允著他的薄唇，他放任對方的雙手在他身上放肆，探入他警制服內的手掌有些冰冷，撫弄著他鍛鍊過的寬厚背肌。

原先佔了上風的Bond突然感受到Mallory的反擊，對方濕熱的舌頭探進了他的口腔，毫不客氣的像條森冉般緊緊纏住他的舌頭，時不時的觸碰到上顎的軟肉，交換彼此的唾液，直到兩人一個眼神交換，才分開牽出一條銀絲，取而代之的則是此起彼落的喘息聲。

他們相望了一眼，「其他的回去再談，James。」Mallory刻意保持自己情緒上的冷靜，拿出了手機，「這裡還有一堆事情要解決。」

Bond點頭表示同意，緩步走回Silva的身邊，他從自己的口袋中拿出一條純白的手帕，隔著布料將對方握在手裡的手槍取下，他發現Silva手裡還有個小東西，仔細一看是個戒指，將它取下後看了一眼，上頭刻印著類似章魚的圖案，他記得他曾看過這個形狀，但記不得在哪，回去再請Q幫忙調查好了，他心想。

戒指妥善收到褲子的口袋中後，他看著這一生被仇恨給填滿的人最後的下場，「報仇，沒辦法解決事情，也許對你來說現在這樣也算是解脫了吧，Silva。」語氣中充滿著感慨。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Tanner，是，已經找到了，可以聯繫警方那邊來做後續整理，不、Silva已經過世了，是自殺，有不少他的同夥，但都已經被我制服在外，派幾輛救護車來，不、不是我、嗯、Bond沒受傷，好，等我回去處理。」

Mallory輕滑過手機螢幕結束了通話，這時才讓自己放鬆坐了下來，雖然Silva的事情告了一段落，但，事情還沒結束，肯定還有個對象在進行些什麼，就算他現在不曉得對方究竟是誰，又有什麼目的，但他肯定會找到對方。

「Sir，您的肩膀還好嗎？」Bond的聲音打斷了他的思緒，看著對方走了過來隨興的坐在他的身邊，剛剛緊繃的情緒似乎更能感受到舒緩。

Mallory的身上充滿大大小小的擦傷，黑色的警制服以及褲子都被劃破，但他不以為然，「肩膀只是輕傷，沒事的。」

Bond看著他已上年紀的長官幾乎是整個背靠在牆上，充滿著疲憊，也難怪，幾乎天天熬夜處理文件，又一大早接到Silva逃獄的消息，不待在辦公室反而跑出來第一線，本來想多問些問題，但，還是讓他先休息吧，他輕靠在Mallory的身上，只是身體稍微接觸，兩人雖沒有對話，卻能夠感受到彼此確實陪在對方身邊，靜靜地等待Tanner派員來協助收拾。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

「Sir，增援都已經到了，現場暫時交給我們後勤小組負責就好，我派了一輛車給您。」Tanner讓刑警將外頭Mallory所收拾的黨羽全數銬上手銬，並派人將Silva的屍體運送離開，現場周邊都上了封鎖線，處理的速度既快速又準確，這讓Mallory備感欣慰。

「我載您去趟醫院吧，Sir。」Bond在舊櫥櫃中翻出了自己過去的衣服，套了件最普通的純白襯衫，自然地走進他們倆的中間。

Tanner看了一眼Bond又再看了一眼Mallory，「嗯、我當然是沒意見。」

「你的狀況沒問題？」Mallory詢問Bond。

藍眸中十分清澈，帶有淡金色髮絲的頭微微點著，「搭我的車吧。」

Tanner看著Bond領著Mallory離開的背影，為對方開車門的紳士行為，嘴角忍不住揚起了一個弧度。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

一身純黑色的警裝讓Mallory顯得更加修長挺拔，身旁的Bond並不比他遜色，純白色的襯衫使他鍛鍊良好的胸肌更加突顯，兩人一黑一白的打扮卻同樣擁有一張俊俏的臉龐，醫院的感應式自動門往兩旁退開後，許多病患及醫務人員忍不住多看了兩人幾眼，引來眾人的目光。

Bond陪著Mallory去處理他身上大大小小的傷口。

「Mallory先生可能得請您先將衣物脫下。」一名男性醫務人員有禮貌的說。

Mallory毫不遲疑解起領口的釦子，修長的手指將一個個鈕扣解開，白皙的胸膛袒露出來，隨著脫衣的動作，他頭上逐漸堆疊起透明的汗珠，肩膀擦傷以及其他部位的傷口因血液凝固後緊緊與衣物相黏，他吞嚥著口中多餘的唾液，調節著自己的呼吸，小心翼翼將衣物與傷口相連的部位分開。

Bond在旁邊看著他的上司寬衣的動作，隱忍疼痛蹙起眉間的表情讓他忍不住體溫直線攀升，Mallory鍛鍊良好的肌肉線條毫不保留的裸露在他面前，上頭細碎的傷口讓他的心像是突然被扎了一下有些疼痛。

「要不是因為自己，Mallory也不會受到這樣的傷害。」他不忍在心裡這樣想，而他凝重的表情卻透露出信息讓他的上司忍不住輕拍了他一下。

「不管你現在在想些什麼，但這不是你造成的。」Mallory清楚的知道Bond在糾結些什麼。

金髮的獄警擠了個笑容，「謝謝您，Sir。」

醫務人員仔細的幫Mallory清理傷口周邊，還好並未受到感染只是些擦傷，經過消毒以後有些較大的傷口被紗布貼起，其餘傷痕上了點藥過陣子便能癒合，雖然對方手裡的動作十分小心翼翼，但接觸到傷口的刺痛感仍讓Mallory滴下了幾滴汗珠，雖然從頭到尾這位上級長官都保持著淡定。

「傷口大略處理完畢，注意不要感染，定期換藥，若沒有其他部位受傷就可以直接離開了。」  
醫務人員自顧自地收拾了起來。

Mallory與Bond向對方點頭示意後，逕自走出了醫院。


	17. Chapter 17

Silva事件結束過後，Mallory忙著處理後續關於Silva逃獄及意外自殺，兩項重點報告的書寫工作，全程參與這個事件的Mallory首當其衝得面對許許多多高層官員的質疑，為什麼會讓重刑犯有機會逃獄，對於這項質疑，Mallory僅能承認是獄方的疏漏，他願意負起全部責任。

官員們也不是不能諒解這位典獄長，優秀的Mallory將其餘與Silva有關的黨羽一個個揪了出來，送進了牢獄，上層認為將功贖罪是最妥善的處理方式，因此並沒有對Silva的事件進行進一步的追究責任，也未對Mallory做出其餘的懲戒。

媒體方面雖然有陣子鬧得十分沸沸揚揚，過了一段時間以後也讓這段報導走入了歷史，英國倫敦得到暫時性的和平，Mallory仍是典獄長，James Bond依然是他手下的獄警，又回到往常一般的獄中生活。

***********

「Sir，恭喜您身體康復。」James Bond將原先壓著淡金頭髮的警帽從髮梢上取下，在手中翻轉了一圈後往衣帽架拋去，動作流暢，十分自然的使用Mallory住所的傢俱，對方榛綠色的雙眸瞪視了對方手中的動作，蹙起了眉頭。

「Mr.Bond你的動作過於輕挑。」Mallory冷冷的說，一邊將身上的大衣脫了下來，掛在Bond警帽旁邊，開啟了屋內的暖氣，鬆了鬆自己領口上的領帶，解開胸前那十分標準的溫莎結，深黑色的制服釦子解開了最上頭的兩個，露出了誘人性感的鎖骨，讓旁邊的金髮男人忍不住想吹起口哨。

「喊我James，我喜歡您直呼我的名字，而剛剛我差點誤會您正在誘惑我，Sir。」Bond雙手搭在玄關的牆上，將Mallory禁錮在自己的身前，對方銳利的雙眼並未因他的動作而產生動搖，他湛藍色的雙眼則像是盯著獵物一般的野生動物，目不轉睛。

一個深吻落在那薄唇上頭，Mallory任憑Bond對他予取予求，他的雙手覆上金髮男人挺翹結實的後臀，又揉又捏的動作毫不客氣，對方在他口內進攻的動作也未停下，纏著他的舌頭濕熱的口腔沾染著情慾，一連串的啜吻緊接來到，點燃濃濃慾火。

「你以為這樣挑逗我，我就會忘了我們今晚的首要目的嗎？James。」Mallory在Bond總算離開他的唇瓣後，以那低沉的嗓音說著。

Bond攤開自己的雙手，一臉無辜的模樣，冰藍色的雙眼僅僅望著眼前的男人，「我並沒有忘記，您說想要和我談談關於上次Silva事件的事情，但您想要談些什麼？」

榛綠色的雙眼瞇了起來，看著眼前一點自覺也沒有的男人，無奈的嘆了一口氣，他將對方領入自己的書房，輕按下牆上的開關，暈黃色的燈光隨後照亮了空間，這時Mallory才再次的開口說道，「於公，我撥打給你的電話，若你並未如此衝動行事，事情的發展也許與現在大不相同，你將為自己不服從長官命令，掛斷電話私下行動的行為付出代價。」

Mallory坐到牆邊的沙發上，雙腿交疊，雙手覆在自己的膝蓋上方，緩慢卻字字清楚的說，「於私，你私下行動的行為，讓自己被Silva抓住，陷入了危險之中，若不是我趕到現場，我不難想像你的下場，James，你讓你的男人為你擔心，你也得為此付出代價。」

Bond看向在沙發上坐得直挺的男人，忍不住舔了舔自己乾澀的嘴唇，心臟因Mallory的話語強烈的跳動著，他知道Mallory想要對他做些什麼，面前男人眼神中閃過的怒火與當時自己在獄中惹火對方時是同樣的，雖然臉上掛著的表情明顯冷靜許多。

「我該如何付出代價。」思考了一陣子他提出的第一個疑問。

Mallory將雙手靠在自己的下巴上，平靜的回應對方，「一頓疼痛的教訓，James。」

「而您認為我該順從您的命令？」Bond挑起眉，冰藍色的眼眸注視著Mallory。

Mallory輕笑了一聲，「你當然不必配合我的命令，你可以按照自己的意思決定要留下還是離開。」

「這不公平，Sir，您明知道我不會再次輕易離開您，經歷了如此久的時間我再一次的喜歡上您，在生死交關是您將我救回來，奮不顧身離開自己應待的崗位跑到第一線，讓自己全身上下因我而佈滿傷痕，要我怎能選擇離開您？」Bond將過去還是刑警的Mallory形象與再次出現在自己眼前的典獄長重疊在一塊，前者是他的恩人亦是他當時的心靈支柱，後者默默在背後守護著他，注意著他的一舉一動，適時的給予他指正，他喜歡Mallory，確確實實受到這個男人所吸引，他怎麼會選擇放開雙手轉頭離開呢？當然不會。

「我很抱歉讓您為我擔心，Sir。」Bond這時才讓自己真正的低下頭來道歉。

Mallory欣慰的看著眼前的男人終於承認了自己的過錯，他緩緩站了起來，走向Bond，雙臂緊緊的抱住了對方，輕撫著他柔軟的金髮。

對方回抱他的動作讓兩人的身體緊貼在一起，能夠清楚感受到彼此身上的溫度，一股暖流步入了心底最深處，在此時此刻，他們依偎著對方，信賴著對方。

「Sir，我願意接受您的懲罰。」Bond像是踏入戰場的士兵一般，雙眼堅定說著。

Mallory拍了對方挺翹的臀部，鬆開了自己的雙臂，退後了一步讓兩人之間留有些微的空間，能夠更清楚看見彼此，「我會用我腰間上的皮帶在你臀部上抽20下，10下為了你不服從命令私下行動，另外10下則是因為你讓你的男人為了你而擔心。」

「是的，Sir。」Bond站得直挺挺接受Mallory的懲處。

他開始將制服長褲上的皮帶解開，金屬響聲十分清脆，褲頭一鬆，褲子垂落至腳踝，接著深呼吸一口氣後更是直接將他深色的低腰內褲背對著Mallory脫下，露出自己白皙久未曬過太陽的臀部。

上身趴伏至Mallory實木桌面的動作緩慢，挑逗意味濃厚，他試著讓自己的臀部翹得更挺一些，讓雙手交疊壓在自己的臉龐下方，體內的溫度因緊張以及不明所以的興奮感而逐漸攀升，緊貼著桌面的胸口能夠感受到心臟的跳動有多激烈。

此時，他聽見自己身後傳來對方皮帶解開特有的金屬聲響，從腰間抽出的動作十分俐落，Mallory試著甩動手中的深黑皮帶，劃破空氣的聲響讓Bond忍不住顫抖了一下，這個瞬間他甚至懷疑時間以及空氣都已凝結，直到一雙大手撫上他赤裸著的臀瓣，藉由皮膚相接觸，他能感受到上司掌心的溫度，十分的火熱。

Mallory從後方靠近他耳後，老式的英國嗓音在他耳邊緩慢地說，「準備好了嗎？James。」

Bond突然覺得全身燥熱，明明是該接受懲罰卻沒想到此時身下的性器卻有了反應，他不曉得Mallory有沒有注意到自己些微抬頭的慾望，他只輕微點著頭回應對方的問句，接著一個紮實的巴掌直接拍打在他翹起的右邊臀瓣上，發出了一個響亮的拍擊聲。

「呃、」他忍不住發出了一個呻吟，手掌接觸到的部位泛起火辣的粉色印記。

「準備好了就回答，是，否則我會繼續用手掌拍打，這當然不算在懲罰次數中，明白了嗎，my boy。」

Bond再一次發現自己的長官有多麼擅於挑逗他的情慾，這次他很快的回答對方想要的答案，一聲非常清晰的，「是。」，Mallory滿意的退出一個適合鞭打的空間，甩動手中的皮帶輕輕掠過對方的臀峰，就像搔癢一般卻搔不到癢處。

Bond扭動了一下自己的臀，「一、」大聲的報出數字。

第二下，非常紮實的劃過同樣的位置，「二、」突如其然的刺痛讓他像是被電到反射性的縮起了身子，直覺性想要伸出手去揉自己挨打的部位，Mallory抓住了他的手，在他耳畔邊耳語了幾句，讓他緩緩地又將手臂抽回原先的位置，調整好自己的姿勢再次等待Mallory的懲罰。

「很好，James，現在說出你自己受到懲罰的原因。」第三下無情的落在左邊的臀瓣，粉色的皮帶痕跡瞬間烙印在上頭，卻沒有劃破皮膚，力道控制得十分洽當，Bond聲音略帶顫抖喊出「三、呃」。

Bond再次呻吟，弓起自己的背部，不斷感受到承受皮帶的臀部傳來灼熱的溫度，麻癢刺痛的感覺瞬間擴散至整個後臀，這感覺卻讓他的下身忍不住抽動了一下，「糟糕、對Mallory的懲罰又再次起了反應。」他心想。

他緩慢的在第四下抽打來到時喊了出聲，「四、我擅自行動不服從長官的命令。」

「很好，所以你現在才會趴在我的書桌前被懲罰，還有呢？」抽打來到了第五下，熱辣的感覺依然佈滿整個臀部，Bond再次因皮帶與皮膚接觸的疼痛感顫抖了一下身子，臀部往前挺了一點性器磨蹭著書桌邊緣，張開的雙腿再次調整至標準抽打的姿勢，喊出「五、」。

第六下與第七下接連拍打在臀縫中央的位置，Bond快速地喊過「六、七」以後大聲說出，「我讓自己身陷危險讓您擔心了，Gareth。」

幾乎在這一瞬間Mallory褲中的分身也些微感受到脈動，起了反應。


	18. Chapter 18

Mallory吸了一口氣，緩緩地吐出，重新找回執鞭者的感覺，不能在這時對Bond有慾望，否則只會毀了這場懲罰，接下來的每一下力道都恰到好處的拍擊在Bond紅腫不已的臀部上，疼痛感幾乎被麻痺感取代，皮帶落下的瞬間，先是劇烈的疼痛，剩下的則是酥麻的感覺。

Bond發現自己的下身已燃起熊熊的性慾，緊貼著自己的下腹部，隨著每一下的拍打刺激在臀部的皮膚上，他都能夠感受到自己的慾望更為濃厚，若身後的長官發現自己藉由懲罰達到快感不曉得會以什麼樣的表情看待他，這讓他由衷希望Mallory並沒有注意到他勃發的下身正蹭著那實木辦公桌的邊緣。

「十八、」懲罰邁入了最後三下，原已經習慣那疼痛的感覺卻在這時發現背後的男人加大了自己抽打的力道，火辣的一條紅痕再次烙在挺翹的臀瓣上頭，他差點以為自己會忍不住跳起來，但還在忍受範圍內的疼痛並沒有輕易讓他這樣做，除了嘴邊失守的呻吟喊聲，幾乎在抽打的瞬間直覺性的溢出。

「十九、」漫長的懲罰終於即將結束，這一下再次襲向自己臀縫的那條線上，微開的雙腿讓自己撐開了兩邊臀瓣，突然的抽擊落在正中央的位置，他強而有力的雙腿暫時性的軟了一下，整個人差點坐倒在地。

「James，重新擺好標準姿勢，這是最後一下了。」Mallory幾乎不帶溫度的話語命令著金髮男人，接收到對方的命令，他先是冷冷笑了一聲，接著扶著桌子的邊緣撐起自己全身的重量，再次趴伏在辦公桌上，將臀部面向Mallory翹起。

「做得很好，James。」最後一下在語句結束的那一剎那劃破空氣抽打上Bond臀瓣與大腿根部相連接的位置，Mallory在懲罰間總是避開的那個脆弱的部位。

「啊.......二十、」Bond喊出聲，眼前的畫面因眼角生理性的淚水導致有些模糊，他大聲的喘息著，不時發出呻吟聲，兩腿之間的陰莖硬得發疼，趴伏在辦公桌上的動作沒有因懲罰結束而站起，背部隨著喘息而上下起伏著。

「結束了，James。」Mallory的手掌覆上那幾乎火熱如在燃燒般的臀部，對方額角滴下了幾滴汗珠，沿著顴骨滑至下巴，最後落在那張實木桌上。

「Sir…...不夠、我還想要更多、」Bond回頭滿臉通紅充滿情慾的眼神與Mallory對視，「我想要您......」

Mallory在這時才注意到Bond挺立的下身正貼在自己辦公桌的邊緣，他隱忍住嘴角上揚的衝動，以Bond能夠清楚聽見的音量說，「您總是讓我如此驚訝，Mr.Bond。」

Bond顧不得自己痠疼的腰部以及紅腫不已的臀部站起身子，警裝襯衫下擺隨著站起的動作覆蓋在自己下身，能從上頭隱約發現到他陰莖的輪廓，他整個人幾乎趴上Mallory的胸膛，當兩人緊貼在一起時，Bond感覺到身下有個硬物抵著自己，對方同樣燃起的情慾讓Bond的嘴角揚起了一個弧度。

不安份的手直接覆上Mallory的褲檔，隔著質料單薄的布料清楚感受到那雄偉的下身，手指玩性十足的揉捏起上司的硬挺，而對方並沒有阻止他的行為，讓他更加放肆的直接解開那貼身的長褲，褲頭一鬆滑順的直接垂落至地面上，映入眼簾是黑色貼身四角褲，緊緊包裹著早已充血的部位，Bond蹲下身子隔著內褲舔弄著裡頭的巨物，他能聽見Mallory漸大的喘息聲。

Bond邪惡的勾起嘴角，將沾有他唾液的內褲往下拉扯，落至腳踝處，裡頭的陰莖瞬間彈了出來，這是他第一次見到Mallory的傢伙，因為興奮而充血的陰莖被他握在手中，他能清楚感覺到對方一跳一跳的脈動，忍不住將那柱狀物含進嘴裡，以舌尖刺激最上頭的小孔，濕熱的舌頭不停舔弄挑逗著那粗大的柱身，當他發現對方有些顫動時抬起頭看了一眼Mallory。

Mallory眉頭幾乎緊蹙在一起，面帶潮紅，粗重的呼吸聲從上頭傳來，Bond忍不住逗弄著對方說「您十分有精神呢。」

Mallory榛綠色的眼眸狠狠瞪了Bond，「我似乎沒有准許你，讓你對上司做出如此踰矩的行為，Mr.Bond。」

Bond站起身子，一副挑釁的樣子舔著嘴唇回應對方，「您是沒有，但您也沒有阻止我，Sir。」冰藍色的眼眸中閃耀著光芒，靈機一動補了一句，「您身下的"警棍"看起來似乎十分需要呼吸新鮮空氣，我只是幫您解放他而已。」

金髮男人總是如此桀傲不馴，Mallory眼神中突然閃過一絲危險的氣息，他將自己腳踝上的長褲以及內褲脫了下來，掛在自己的辦公椅上頭，打開了書桌中第二格抽屜，取出了一條潤滑劑，修長的手指旋轉開蓋子，冰涼的透明液體隨著擠壓動作從管內流出，「James，過來。」

Bond接收到命令的同時轉身向Mallory走去，走動時股間的摩擦感讓他無法無視自己臀上的疼痛，放緩了腳步。

「你喜歡我的桌子對吧，他能讓你遐想在辦公室內的情境，你不知道我有多少次因為你的態度問題想要直接將你按在我的辦公桌上痛揍一頓，James。」Mallory用著紳士的口吻在對方耳邊說著，沾有潤滑劑的手掌緊貼上對方的後臀，冰涼的溫度讓Bond緊繃起臀肌，臀上原先熱辣的感覺更顯得潤滑劑的刺激。

「現在，趴回去剛剛的位置，James。」

Bond吞嚥口中多餘的唾液，因Mallory的命令而興奮，他遵從著對方緩緩趴下身子，讓腹部緊貼至桌面，此時對方修長的指頭在他臀穴外側打轉著勾引他所有的思緒，他幾乎能夠感覺到手指上頭的粗繭滑過自己最私密的部位，持續在皺褶處不輕不重的按壓。

Mallory笑了一下，將中指直接向內探入，Bond因異物突然的入侵而緊縮起身子，腸壁內的肌肉緊緊夾住Mallory的手指，這生澀的反應不忍讓他懷疑Bond過久沒有性愛生活亦或者，這是對方的初次經驗？

Mallory輕輕拍著Bond的臀，對方回頭注視他，緩緩說，「您還沒揍夠我嗎？Sir？」

他清了清喉嚨，不準備直接詢問，內心笑了一下，嘴裡只說著，「放鬆點。」

Bond確實是第一次準備用後穴接納其他人的性器，他在過去只當過進攻的那一方，對象更是女性居多，坦白說對於作為承受方的知識他只在一些網頁瀏覽過相關資料，實際上並無經驗，此時更是既緊張但卻信賴Mallory。


	19. Chapter 19

「很顯然你自己還未準備好，James，你的身體還沒準備接受。」Mallory將自己的手指抽了出來，瞬間讓Bond倒抽一口氣，他一張一合的後穴幾乎就像是在抗議對方離開。

「我要你將自己準備好，James。」Mallory將手中的潤滑劑擺在Bond的手邊，自己走回牆邊的沙發，坐下的瞬間感覺到光裸的臀部接觸到冰涼皮質的感覺讓他微蹙了眉，整個人躺入了沙發中，襯衫下襬幾乎無法遮掩身下仍硬著挺立的物體，但他並不介意，只是觀察Bond的表情微妙變化。

Bond保持著同樣的姿勢趴伏在Mallory的辦公桌上，右手拿起了潤滑劑，擠了一些在手中，黏膩的水性膏狀物十分冰涼，他深吸了一口氣後伸長了手臂將手掌覆上自己的臀穴，食指與中指的指腹緩緩揉弄著穴外，輕輕分開自己的兩個臀瓣讓整個臀穴以及會陰映入了Mallory的眼簾。

在插入手指前他再次吸了一口氣，緩緩吐出的那剎那間，他發現原先緊緻的穴口似乎放鬆了些，中指輕易的滑了進去，他皺起了眉頭，生澀的動作在自己後穴進出著手指，能夠感受到內壁與指腹相摩擦時略有一種微妙的感覺，但他說不上來，能確定的是，並不討厭。

很快的他為自己加入了第二根手指，一開始要將食指跟著加入並不容易，他努力讓自己的括約肌放鬆，兩隻手指撐著那穴口，向內插入的動作十分緩慢，一點一點的往內沒入，額角幾乎在插入最深處的同時滴下了汗珠。

兩指在內部先是緩慢的抽插進出，接著開始加快了速度，黏膩的水聲發出讓Bond忍不住呻吟搖晃著自己的腰臀，在Mallory眼下形成一幅完美的畫面，他榛綠色的雙眸直視著Bond那深色的穴口，整個人燃起濃厚的性慾卻保持著鎮定，僅僅只是看著。

「Sir…...您、就只是這樣坐在那邊？不打算讓您的＂警棍＂和我來一場親密接觸嗎？」Bond邊喘息著邊回頭看向他冷靜的男人。

「想要我的警棍就自己說出來，James。」Mallory以高姿態仰躺在沙發上，一副慵懶的模樣看著他的金髮獄警兩指插在後穴裡頭翻攪，從那淫靡穴口不斷滴下潤滑液體於雙腿之間。

Bond雙眼不滿的瞪視眼前的上司。

「您真是惡趣味啊，Sir。」他舔了舔自己的下唇瓣，內心悸動著想要快點得到Mallory，腰部因自己手中擴張的動作而性感扭動著。

Mallory拿出腰間上的警棍，在手中把玩甩弄，雖然他很想直接撲倒眼前的獵物，但他更享受這樣一點一點折磨他那不受管教的男友。

Bond忍受不住慾望，從桌上撐起身子，緩步走向Mallory，背對著騎上他的身子，翹起臀部彎下了腰，擴張過的穴口以及陰囊在長官眼前一覽無遺，他自顧自的握住Mallory早已勃發的粗大。

「我並沒有允許你自己騎上來，James。」Mallory邊說話鼻息以及口中的吐息打在Bond的臀部上，對方打了個哆嗦不小心扭動起腰臀，整個臀部距離Mallory的臉不到3公分的距離。

「抱歉，Sir，但我一直都是不注重禮節的下屬，您不是第一天認識我。」Bond笑了出聲，Mallory粗硬的陰莖，在他掌心中套弄著，「而我十分期待您粗大的”警棍”已經忍不住了。」

原以為即將得手的Bond被Mallory一翻身反壓制在身下，整個人陷入了沙發內，「喔？看來不注重禮節的下屬有必要好好的”教導”一番。」

Mallory手中冰冷的警棍抵住Bond已鬆軟的穴口處，一吋一吋的向內推入。

「Sir、啊、我要的…….不是這根警棍….我想要的是、是您…..呃」

「說出來，James。」

「我想要的、是您身上那根、溫熱……又粗大的、屬於您的"警棍"….」

Mallory手中冰冷的工具沒入了Bond體內深處，他臉上佈滿情慾的表情以及藍色雙眸烙印在榛綠色的眼內，如此美不勝收，他不禁在心中讚嘆。

他握住警棍的握柄，在Bond的後穴內抽插了幾下，確定對方已經做好足夠的擴張，握著握柄的手緩慢又磨人的向外抽，動作慢到Bond幾乎想直接抓著Mallory的手幫他抽送，即將要退出穴口時牽動著那敏感的軟肉，Bond原以為Mallory會這樣將警棍抽出，卻沒想到突然再度挺入的動作迅速的讓他被抵住了最深處，警棍撞擊到某個能讓他呻吟出聲的部位，他冰藍色的雙眸充滿著水氣，卻仍瞪視著身上的男人。

粗大的警棍整個將Bond的甬道撐開，不時抵到前列腺時他發出愉悅的呻吟聲，正當他覺得下腹部的挺立逐漸興奮情慾高漲時，Mallory卻無情的將警棍整根抽出，身下的Bond僅能發出空虛的嘆息聲，手臂整個覆上羞紅的臉龐，毫不顧忌的大聲喘息，誘使Mallory拋開他的理智線。

「James，看著我。」Mallory將自己身下灼熱的硬物抵住Bond略為泛紅的穴口，Bond瞬間感受到與警棍完全不同的溫度，發燙的巨物一點一點向內入侵，他將手臂從臉龐移開，冰藍色的眼眸直視身上的男人，對方榛綠色的雙眼同時與他對視，在那眼神中能夠發現與他相同充滿情慾的神情，微微上揚了嘴角。

Mallory向內推送的陰莖插入了最深處，就算剛剛以警棍擴張過Bond的甬道內仍然十分緊緻，溫暖的包覆著他的全部，「呼......」輕吐出一口氣後，他開始擺動腰肢抽插著身下的金髮男人，看著他在自己下方呻吟。

Bond的雙手攀上了Mallory的背部，將燙得平整的黑色警制服抓得滿是皺褶，但這時他並不在意，他將所有心思放在抽插的過程中，很快地Mallory找到了能夠讓Bond發狂呻吟的那個位置，榛綠色的虹膜一暗，閃過了一股危險的氣息，他的嘴角些微揚起，接下來的每次抽送都緊咬著那個位置撞擊。

黏膩的水聲成為他們性愛間最好的背景音樂，兩人的喘息聲彼此交織在一塊譜出和諧的音調，抽插的速度漸漸增快，Bond的呻吟聲就像是刻意放大音量似的蓋過了其他聲響。

「啊、Sir、不、那邊、」口中僅能發出些單字，腰迎合著Mallory的動作隨之擺動著，步調幾乎同步得驚人。

「James、哈啊、」Mallory不斷在Bond的耳邊喊著對方的名字，完全讓Bond覺得耳朵充滿酥麻的感覺，下身積聚的情慾忽然在這瞬間迸射出來，他的腦中幾乎無法思考，歡快又清爽的感覺襲滿全身，白濁的液體射在自己上腹部的黑色警裝，有些微沾染到了Mallory與他貼合的衣服上，在快速的抽插動作下，很快的Mallory也射了出來，溫熱的體液全數灌滿Bond的甬道，濕黏的感覺雖然有些不適但也不是無法忍受。

Mallory將已經漸軟的下身抽出，白濁的液體隨著他的動作緩緩流至Bond的大腿內側，他抽起幾張紙巾幫Bond以及自己進行簡單的清潔，看向金髮男人幾乎無力的仰躺在沙發上讓他不禁笑了出來，充滿著寵溺的表情看著對方。

突然之間他將強而有力的右臂伸至Bond的大腿下方，一把將對方抱至胸前，「等等、Sir，您在幹嘛？放我下來。」

「帶你去洗澡。」Mallory不顧Bond的反抗，硬是將他抱著走向浴室。

Mallory讓Bond雙手撐在亮面磁磚牆上，藉著水流沖洗臀部以及大腿殘留的潤滑劑，修長的手指緩緩探入Bond的臀縫之間，兩隻手指在裡頭將自己射入的精液往外掏出，這動作幾乎讓Bond下腹部再次充血腫脹，他蹙起眉忍耐著讓Mallory幫他清理。

情慾再次被這充滿蒸氣迷茫的小空間給點燃，Bond先是雙手揉捏著Mallory結實的臀部，接著慢慢往下，指頭繞著兩腿間已經軟下的陰莖旋轉，指腹玩弄著下方的囊袋，不停的對著男人調情，總算成功激出Mallory的慾望，被按壓在牆上從背後狠狠地挺入，水聲以及呻吟聲充斥著整間浴室。

幾乎是洗了兩次澡，Mallory和Bond才緩步走出浴室，兩人僅僅只在腰間圍上純白的浴巾，坦露彼此鍛鍊良好的身材，Mallory帶著他進到主臥室的同時，Bond完全不顧慮禮節整個人趴在對方鬆軟的大床上，瞇起了雙眼。

「你這樣會感冒的。」Mallory邊說邊把Bond壓在身下的棉被抽了出來，為對方蓋上，接著自己也鑽進被窩中。

經歷一段沉默，Bond率先開口，「Gareth，這是我的第一次。」過了幾秒，他補充「被人壓在身下的第一次。」

Mallory十分沉穩的聲音毫不驚訝回應著對方，「我知道。」

Bond突然驚覺，撐起身子看向旁邊雙眼緊閉的男人吼著，「你怎麼知道？」

對方並沒有回應他的問題，Bond得到的只是一陣粗重的呼吸聲，這讓他忍不住將自己埋進被子裡，「真是沒有事情能夠瞞住Mallory。」他在心裡想著，接著也隨後閉上雙眼進入深沉睡眠。

昏暗的室內，Bond的手機在床頭櫃上輕震了兩下，螢幕泛著光芒，是Q傳來的E-mail。

To Bond

上次你拿給我的那枚戒指已經檢測出來，上頭有多人經手過的痕跡，刻痕的圖案主要來至於一個組織，Spectre。 由Blofeld所建立，Silva僅是他手下中的一員，喔對了，他在改名前叫作Franz Oberhauser，這個名字你可能比較熟悉，和你第一任收養人同姓氏。

By Q

隨著待機時間過長，手機螢幕再次暗下，與室內的昏暗融為一體。


	20. 前傳-在他們重新相遇之前的故事

「你醒了。」一名身著黑色警裝的男人緩緩推開病房的大門。

病床上的金髮青年James Bond坐起身子背靠在後方的欄杆，湛藍色的雙眸因男人的拜訪而看向門邊，眼神中毫無生氣，剛經歷了一段糟糕透頂的日子，對青年來說似乎再也沒有什麼事情值得開心，他看著每天幾乎都會在下班時間準時出現在病房的男人，僅知道對方似乎與自己同樣是刑警，對他的一切毫無概念。

對方自從那場災難發生後，從未間斷的每一日都會來訪視，有時，他會帶書籍給他排遣住院期間的無趣時光，有時會準備比醫院供給的餐點還要美味卻注重營養的便當，他不曉得對方對他好的原因，只是默默的接受這些親切。

心中每每想起Olivia Mansfield，他視為母親一般的女性，發生那樣的事，至今已經過了幾天，他仍覺得自己未從那惡夢中清醒過來，每一次回想起那個事件都伴隨著劇烈頭痛，但每一個晚上閉起眼睛那些畫面卻歷歷在目，他根本無心在意一個經常出現在自己病房內的刑警，他甚至懷疑過那男人是被派來監視他，事實也正是如此，但他從未和對方求證過。

畢竟自己與對方根本互不相識，甚至連他的名字也不曉得，僅稱呼對方「先生。」

今天他依然一身筆挺的制服，身材精壯且高挑，外頭總會搭上一件大衣，隨身攜帶著黑色長傘以及公事包，全身上下散發著一股英倫典型紳士的氣息，一頭棕色俐落的短髮向後梳整，十分的有魅力，瞳色是榛綠色，深沉的像是能夠看透一切，他敢說對方若不是警界高官就是精英份子。

******************

推開病房大門的時候，他看著眼前的金髮青年，坐臥在床上的側臉逐漸因自己所製造的聲響轉向他，第一次見到這青年的時候，他僅是雙眼無神的瞪視著地面，經歷過那樣的場面，也無法怪他被仇恨所俘虜，畢竟看著自己所愛的人死在自己眼前，這樣的事情並不容易面對。

Gareth Mallory身為今年度評選為優秀刑警，一步一步向上爬升的謀略家，當天事故發生時，他帶著一批手下刑警前往案發現場，將現行犯Silva逮捕，他看向旁邊蹲坐在地面的青年，胸前擁著一個嬌小的身軀，眼神中閃過的都是恨意，對於這行業的工作者來說，這樣的眼神經常見到，受害者周邊的人往往在刑警趕到時，臉上都掛著這樣的表情，這樣的眼神。

他在事前曾經聽說過James Bond的名字，從下屬間的談話知道別的分局內有這樣的一個人存在，Olivia Mansfield，一個優秀的女士，在她手下曾經培育出兩位身手非凡的刑警，一個是這次被逮捕的犯人，Silva，另一個正是他現在眼前的青年，James Bond。

當他從Bond手中接過Olivia的遺體，對方抬起頭來，雙眸的湛藍色十分的吸引人，他覺得這樣一個優秀的人才，若在這次事件一蹶不振，亦或者成為下一個如同Silva一般的犯罪偏執狂，實在是太過於浪費，他向上層報備後讓Bond住進了警用醫院，每日就近監視對方。

金髮青年總是稱呼他為「先生。」，這對Mallory來說並不介意，便也沒將自己的名字告訴對方，在每一次的訪視過程中，看著這樣一個無助的男人，眼神中閃過的盡是對世界的失望，他忍不住對他多留意了幾分，不管是出自於同情，或者逐漸產生的情愫，這都不重要，他唯一想做的只是從中陪伴對方，進一步讓他走回正途，他在年輕人身上看見的是潛力，只要Bond能夠從這次的事件中走出，肯定未來會十分閃耀。

******************

今天，對方依然沒有對他問話，甚至幾乎沒有過多對話，僅僅是安靜的在病床邊削著蘋果，修長的手指握緊手中紅艷的果實，幾乎不間斷的將外皮削下，切成片狀的水果擺在Bond能夠自行輕易拿取的床頭櫃旁，Bond對男人點頭示意後將一片送入口中，咀嚼的動作十分緩慢。

湛藍色的眼眸仍失他原先的光采，Mallory將水果刀收拾妥當後，輕碰了Bond的肩，「我先離開了，有什麼急事記得找院方的人。」

他套上自己的長大衣，提起原先置於床舖邊的公事包以及長傘，逕自推開病房的門，筆直地朝著走廊盡頭走去。

看著男人離開的背影，大衣襯托出男人高大的身材，Bond望了一眼，接著緩緩的將對方切好的水果一片片納為自己所有，口中仍帶著蘋果的甘甜，覺得有些滿足的讓自己側身躺下，緩緩閉上雙眼。

果不其然，同樣的惡夢再次襲來，場景幾乎與自己記憶的片段重疊。

最一開始總是Olivia以她粗糙的手掌握住他的，對方的眼神中毫無畏懼，語重心長說著，「那個人，已經找上門了。」

接著聽見一聲巨響，門被從外側破壞，那個消失已久的男人再次出現在這個"家"，眼神中盡是凶光，卻夾雜著一絲迷惘，與他同樣的金髮在燈光照耀下閃爍著，喪心病狂的男人踏入房內的第一件事就是瘋狂掃射，家具遭到的無辜波及，沙發滿目瘡痍。

Silva，那永遠無法忘卻的名字，在他之前曾是Olivia培育出最為優秀的刑警之一，他僅是聽女士口述，自從某個事件發生後，男人再也沒有回到這個地方，他是帶著極大的憤怒以及怨恨而走。

那時聽Oliviia的口氣中充滿著懊悔以及不捨，在事件發生的當下，她認為受過拷問訓練的Silva會做出當下最合適的處理方式，咬下藏在牙齒內的氰化物，她做出了抉擇，面對可能已殉職的手下，並未派出救援，卻沒想到Silva並沒有死去，反倒奇蹟似的生還，雖然面部遭受嚴重毀損，整個嘴巴都爛成一團，見到Silva的最後一面時，他只淡淡的問，「為什麼拋棄我。」接著從此隱匿行蹤，就此消失。

Bond在Silva襲擊的當下手握他的配槍，華特PPK，順利解決掉對方部份的手下，在煙硝與槍聲瀰漫的屋內，他並沒注意到在自己後方的Olivia下腹部已經中槍，他原有機會射中Silva卻在開槍的當下發現子彈用盡，他丟棄手中的槍枝，以肉搏方式又放倒了幾個身材魁武的男人，終於與Silva面對面時，對方手中的槍枝扣下板機，卻毫無動靜，拋棄工具的兩人以最為古老的方式應戰。

肉搏過程中，他成功重擊對方的腹部，自己的嘴角卻也被男人重擊，牙齒割破了嘴唇內側，湛藍色的眼眸一沉，Bond再度於對方上腹部重重踹了一腳，強大的力道衝擊帶來無比的疼痛使Silva忍不住彎下身子，雙手抱著自己可能被踹斷的肋骨，跌坐在地，原先Bond打算多補上幾拳，卻在這時聽見身後傳來女士的悲鳴聲，他瞬間停下了動作。

回頭的動作十分迅速，雙眼望向後方已經躺臥在地的嬌小身影，視線緩緩轉移至對方手掌重壓的部位，看見了逐漸滲出血水的傷口，Bond幾乎是以最快的速度移動至Olivia身邊，他將女士無力的雙手從傷口上移開，以自己那雙強而有力的手掌覆蓋住出血的位置施以壓力，卻發現再怎樣也無法阻止血液往外流出，他的雙手沾染著鮮紅色的液體，整個呼吸系統被濃濃的血腥味給佔據。

他將女士摟在懷中，眼角暼見主要嫌犯Silva嘴角輕微上揚的模樣，此時的他已無心去管Silva，目前他所有的心思只放在如何救活他重要的家人，Olivia，卻只能感受到對方的身軀在他手中逐漸失去應有的溫度。

湛藍色的眼眸漸漸失去了光輝，原來，一個生命在自己手中逐漸消逝的感覺讓人如此心痛，心中幾乎是被一片漆黑所壟罩，他低著頭看著地板，腦內除了一陣耳鳴聲以外似乎參雜著吵雜的人聲。

夢境每每到了這裡就會終止，驚醒後，一如往常背部任憑汗水所浸濕，Bond輕撥起前額的金髮，一滴透明的水珠沿著眼角逐漸滑落至下巴，他以手背抹去淚水，注視著純白的天花板將腦中的一切淨空，等著睡意再次襲來。

******************

「先生。」Bond在Mallory走進病房時喊了對方一聲，榛綠色雙眼的目光落至金髮青年的身上，平時對方僅會以那湛藍眼眸看著他，默不出聲，今天過於反常的舉動讓Mallory有些想法，深黑色的皮質公事包隨興的放在床邊，他將及膝的長大衣脫了下來，整齊的折疊掛在手腕上，不發一語坐上病床旁邊的木頭圓凳，雙腿交疊後，眼神平視著同樣坐在病床上的男人。

「你之後有什麼打算?」這是Mallory第一次開口詢問Bond的想法。

Bond湛藍的瞳色閃爍了一下，原本幾乎已失去光輝的眼神突然添上了一絲色彩，面對眼前的男人，心中突然有種和對方聊聊也無妨的想法，畢竟也許之後不會再有交集，這幾天他想了很多可能性，面對已失去Olivia的未來，但最終他得到的結論還是繼續做刑警，畢竟那是那位偉大的女性一直以來培育他的主要職業，而他也確實擁有這項天賦，那不一般的身手協助逮捕了許多重刑犯。

但是，突然閃過的一絲念頭卻讓他有些猶豫，Bond緩緩開口向床邊的男人說，「我想調職去做獄警。」

榛綠色的眼中並未有任何一點訝異，他沉穩的問Bond，「為了什麼。」

Bond的眼神堅定無比，「只要Silva還活著的一天，也許就有可能逃獄，我想要就近避免這樣的事情發生，若Olivia還健在，肯定也會同意我將能力用在這職位。」金髮青年黯淡許久的雙眸總算再次變得清澈，看來，已經不必繼續監視這個男人了，Mallory心想。

他那寬厚的手掌覆上對方的肩側，輕輕拍了兩下，「我很期待未來有機會再次碰面你能夠成長更加茁壯，孩子。」Bond一時之間以為自己看到對方嚴肅的表情閃過一絲笑意，卻隨著男人起身的動作變得不大明顯。

自從Mallory這次離開過後，再也沒有踏入這間病房，隨著時間過去Bond辦理完出院手續，搬離原本與Olivia一同居住的房子，申請調職也順利通過，這個男人就像從世界蒸發一般，從未再次見到，但，連對方的名字都不曉得?似乎也不知道該從何找起，就算找到對方?連該說些什麼也不曉得，漸漸這段過去的記憶與那個事件一同埋藏在Bond的內心深處，許久以後就算回想起來，也僅剩下一個模糊的印象，連對方的長相也想不起來。

只有偶然再次夢到那個夢，伴隨著Olivia失溫後，四周響起的警笛聲，一件厚重的深色大衣緩緩蓋在自己的身上，一雙大手輕撫過他淡金色的髮梢，就像是安撫他顫抖的神經一般，既輕柔又溫暖。

******************

「Tanner，我想和你請教一下這一份出勤紀錄是怎麼一回事。」Mallory攤開手中的文件，James Bond的出勤紀錄上頭充滿著遲到、早退、無故曠職，「我甚至從就任以來連這傢伙的影子都沒見過，但......」Mallory又攤開了另一本冊子，「所有最大要犯幾乎都是由Mr.Bond所制伏，像是這條，犯人1386號，預謀逃獄，聯合其他重罪犯襲警，甚至造成整個監獄動盪不安，第一時間將犯人頭領拿下，逼供揪出其他共犯。」

看來這個小傢伙成為一名能力十分強的獄警，但，這份出勤記錄又是他媽的什麼狀況?

Tanner站直身子，向長官行了軍禮後開口，「James Bond，這位獄警，雖然功績、績效都十分良好，但習慣不良，讓前任的典獄長也十分頭疼的一號人物，要找到他並不容易。」

習慣不良?

Mallory挑起了眉頭，看著手中的資料，「所以，你知道要如何才能見到這傢伙嗎？」

「是的，Sir，以時間來看，今天已經是他曠職第三天，以平常狀況來猜測，下午有機會出現在他的辦公室，若您想見到他可以嘗試看看。」

曠職第三天?Mallory額上的青筋幾乎要一併浮現出來。

「謝了，Tanner。」Mallory看著自己的副官輕輕帶上辦公室的門，再度埋首於手邊的文件，「James Bond，真有意思。」湖綠色的雙眼像是老鷹盯上獵物一般看著那張附於文件右上角的照片。

這麼久沒見面，James Bond，你到底是怎麼了。

照片上的男子身著黑色警裝，淡金色的頭髮十分顯眼，雙眼則是有如天空一般湛藍的色調，憑良心講那雙眼眸十分的美不勝收，讓Mallory不由得多看了兩眼。

Mallory永遠也不會忘記那雙湛藍色的雙眼，他離開那時再次恢復光輝的眼神十分的清澈，就像天空一般。

時間到了陽光和絢的午後，Bond慵懶的躺上了辦公椅伸了個懶腰，此時鮮少被敲響的木門發出了聲音，他警戒睜開了雙眼，慵懶的聲音喊著「請進。」他並沒有起身迎接不速之客的打算，看著推開門後走進來的男人，俊俏的臉龐布滿歲月的痕跡，全身上下散發著懾人的氣勢，穿著警制服，及膝的長靴緊貼著健壯的小腿，腰間上掛著一串銀色的鑰匙，隨著行走的每一步，敲響清脆的金屬聲，雙手包覆在白手套下方但卻能發現指頭之修長，他從沒在這碰過這樣的獄警，忍不住吞嚥下一口唾液濕潤乾澀的喉嚨。

「請問您有什麼事嗎？Sir？」就算感受到身前之人所帶來的氣場，Bond仍帶著貓科動物的慵懶躺在椅子上，嘴角勾著官方式的笑容，毫不懼怕。

從他說話的口吻以及態度看起來似乎已經認不出我了，也許，這樣也好吧。

「Mr.Bond您已經無故曠職三日，不曉得您有何解釋？」Mallory手中的出勤紀錄重重摔在Bond的辦公桌上，空氣中瞬間瀰漫著火藥味。

「啊哈，我知道了，您就是前幾天剛上任的典獄長是吧，就算您可能聽說，但還是容我自我介紹，我是Bond，James Bond。」

我知道你是James Bond。

Mallory帽緣下的臉部閃過一陣陰鬱，「Mr.Bond，你猜得沒錯，我是你的新上司，Gareth Mallory，既然我已經就任了，我便有這個資格要求你未來依我的"制度"做事，我不可能放任你無故曠職、遲到，各種不良習慣，多次觸犯必會有處置。」他強勢的口吻讓金髮獄警略為不悅，眼神中充滿攻擊性。

Bond拾起桌面上的飛鏢，筆直向前射去，風壓從Mallory的耳邊劃過，射向門上的靶心，挑釁的舉動讓他的上司蹙起眉頭，邁著大步走上前，他的雙手抓緊Bond的雙肩，重重的施以力道，卻以平靜的口吻說「Mr.Bond我希望不會有下一次。」

他敢肯定這幾年內，金髮青年的個性變得更加頑劣，還是說，其實這才是他的本性?

臉龐因突然的吃疼而略縮在一塊，湛藍色的眼眸緊緊瞪著眼前的上司，一臉不願受到管束的模樣讓Mallory看得十分不順眼，他放開了施力的雙手，退出了一步距離，「給你一個忠告，千萬不要輕易惹怒一個能夠處置你的人，這裡不是別的地方，而是監獄，獄警有獄警的制度，無故曠職，我只需要上簽幾份報告便能讓你走人。」

他不等Bond開口，踏著響徹廊道的步伐離去，看著Mallory離開時的背影充滿著氣勢，Bond眼神不禁沉了下來，看來新上任的上司並不好惹，但他並不害怕對方的威脅，以他的個性只會更想去挑戰這個老派上司，「很有意思是吧，Sir」。

非常有意思，James Bond。

(Fin)


End file.
